Craving Affection
by Lady Stardust Northman
Summary: Sequel to "IT WAS ALWAYS YOU". This is the story of Cody Black, Bella and Jacob's son. From phasing, to imprinting and of course vampire drama. This is not as sad as "It Was Always You." There is less death and way more fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns. **

**As always, thanks to AllytheVampChick for promoting my story and acting as my unofficial Beta.**

**Summary: This is the story of Cody Black, Bella and Jacob's son. From phasing, to imprinting and of course vampire drama. This is not as sad as "It Was Always You." There is less death and way more fluff. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**3 Years after the epilogue to "It Was Always You"**

**(So 20 years after the fight with the Volturi)**

**(Cody's POV)**

"Cody! Get up, it's time for school!" Mom said while shaking me. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, trying to go back to sleep. But mom wasn't having any of that. She pulled the blanket back and flicked my ear.

"Cody Billy Black, get up or I'm getting the ice water." She slapped my ankle and left the room. A few minutes later, I heard her yelling at my brother, Austin. I heard a crash, more yelling, then quiet. I listened hard and heard my mom's footsteps as she padded into my little sister, Charlotte's room. Austin made his way down the hall grumbling about evil moms and diabolical teachers for making him get up early.

I chuckled softly and closed my eyes again. Charlie was up now and banging on the bathroom door. "AUSTIN! I NEED TO GET IN THERE NOW!" She yelled.

"You're gonna have to wait, Charlie." Austin told her calmly. He knew if he spoke calmly it would only piss here off even more. It worked and she screamed a shrill scream and stomped down the hall to mom and dad's room. Charlie is such a daddy's girl. I heard her whining about Austin being in the bathroom "for ages". Mom and dad's room is pretty far down the hall so I was concentrating pretty hard to hear the conversation. I had been listening so hard, I didn't realize anyone had come into my room until something ice cold hit me.

"AUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" I jumped out of bed and looked around. There was only mom standing there with an empty pitcher, looking innocent. That's when I noticed I was wet. "Thanks mom, now I don't have to shower." I told her with a laugh. She shook her head and said, "Get ready for school, Cody, NOW."

She left the room once more and I peeled off my wet clothes and put on some dry ones. I sprayed myself with some Axe body spray and slipped my shoes on. I looked in the mirror and ran my hands through my short hair in an attempt to tame it. I gave up and studied my face for a minute.

I looked almost exactly like my dad, russet colored skin and black hair. I'm tall like my dad, I'm 6'9" and I'm only 17. I'm half Quileute, as my dad is full Quileute. The only think I get from my mom is my chocolate brown eyes. Another thing I get from my dad is the werewolf gene. I haven't phased yet, but my parents think it will be soon.

My best friend, Sam Uley Jr. phased three years ago. When he did, he joined my dad's old pack. Most everyone in my dad's old pack had imprinted, started families and stopped phasing. Only Collin and Brady were left, but even they were nearly ready to stop phasing so the younger generation could take over.

I can't wait to phase so I can become Alpha. As the great-grandson of Ephraim Black and the son of Jacob Black, I am the true Alpha of the La Push werewolves. Or shape-shifters. It's my birthright. But, of course, my mom is worried. She thinks I might get hurt, or hurt someone. She wants me to break up with my girlfriend, Leana, if I phase and don't imprint on her.

Dad told me about when his former Alpha, Sam Uley Sr. was with Leah and imprinted on Leah. I was described in detail by the rest of my dad's pack how much of a harpy Leah was after Sam left her. It was hard to imagine now, since Leah had imprinted and was happy now. Leah was so nice it was hard to imagine her as the harpy the guys described. I didn't want to put Leana through that, so when I phase, if I don't imprint on her, I'll break it off. That would be much easier than what Sam Sr. went through with Leah. I just don't know what I'm going to tell her when I do phase and I disappeared for a while. My control wouldn't be strong enough for me to be around her.

I finally tore myself away from the mirror and put on my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie, even though I didn't need it. I grabbed my backpack for school and I thundered down the stairs, dropping my bag at the bottom by the door. I trudged into the kitchen, where mom and Charlie were eating. Mom had made a big breakfast, of course. With dad, the former werewolf, and me and Austin, the future werewolves, we needed a lot of food. I dropped into the chair across from Charlie and started eating. Dad and Austin came in after a while. Dad sat at the head of the table, next to mom and Austin was next to me.

Charlie babbled throughout breakfast about school. She was a freshman at La Push High, I was a senior and Austin a junior. I didn't mind having my younger siblings at my school. Austin and I were like best friends. I knew eventually when we phase, I'll be Alpha, he will be my Beta and we'll be pack brothers. Dad thought Charlie might even phase. She ate like us boys and she was tall. She was 5'11" and she's 14. Austin is 16 and he's 6'7". I made an effort to get along with both of them, after all I'm not just their older brother, I'm their soon to be pack brother and Alpha.

Charlie jumped up from the table and placed her plate in the sink. Dad knew all too well about girls becoming wolves, like Leah. Charlie was just worried about being the only girl wolf, but dad said she didn't need to worried, since Leah's daughter was showing signs of phasing soon. Within the next few weeks even.

Charlie finished rinsing off her plate and shut off the water. She turned away from the sink and bounded over to me. She hugged my neck and "Hurry up, Cody. We're late nearly every day, can we please hurry today!" She nearly screamed in my ear. "Fine." I grumbled and shook her off of me. I stood and placed my dishes in the sink, kissed mom's cheek and mumbled a goodbye to dad. I followed Charlie out the door with Austin behind me. Mom and dad had gotten me a brand new silver Audi A6 for my birthday. I loved this car. Charlie was already in the back seat when Austin and I walked onto the porch.

I got in the drivers side and Austin in the passengers side. We drove to school in silence. As soon as we pulled up to school, Charlie was out of the car before I even stopped. I saw several girls staring at Austin and me whispering to each other and smiling. I knew these girls made Leana uncomfortable. She didn't like how girls eyed me and flirted with me even though she and I had been dating since our freshman year. I really hoped when I phased I imprinted on her, we'd been together too long and it would crush her if I broke up with her.

Austin and I sat down on the outside tables under the shelter to wait. I saw Leana stepping out of her car with her younger sister, Stephanie. Stephanie was a freshman and was really good friends with Charlie. It really meant a lot to Leana that our families got along, and thankfully, they did.

Leana was one of the most beautiful girls in school. Not a typical type of beautiful, or a cliché type of beautiful. Leana hardly ever wore makeup, but she was stunning. She was half-Quileute, so she had dark skin, like me. She was small, standing at 5'2", with dark brown eyes and light brown hair, and one the most dazzling smile to ever be seen by a human. She had a bubbly personality and a funky sense of style that only made her more attractive. Today she had on a red shirt with a camouflage half shirt, a black skirt with red sparkly heels and a black and white striped tie. Her brown hair had purple tips and was curled around her face.

She caught me staring at her unnerving etherealness and smiled her breathtaking smile. She bounded towards me and I caught a few girls giving her death glares and that made me angry. I couldn't stand for anyone to hate Leana just because she was with me. I was brought out of my thoughts when Leana plopped down next to me and hugged me tightly.

"HI!" She exclaimed. Typical Leana. Happy and bouncy THIS early in the damn morning. "Hi." I said back sleepily. Leana frowned and poked my side. "You are so unpleasant in the morning. She playfully nudged my shoulder and I smiled. I bell rang just then, Leana shot up of the bench and attempted to pull me to my feet, but she was just so small. Even smaller than my mom. I stood slowly and placed my arm lazily around Leana's shoulders and we walked off to class. Leana and I had all but one class together and I was very happy about that. I hated to be away from her. I wonder what it will be like if I imprint on her. I don't think I could love her anymore than I already do. I'm pretty sure she's my soul mate, I can't imagine ever being with anyone but her. It would be nice to have some type of validation though.

Our morning classes past quickly and soon it was lunchtime. Leana and I walked to lunch together. Her receiving more death glares from other girls, I tried to ignore it, but I would be lying if I said it didn't piss me off. We sat down at our table and were soon joined by the rest of our group. Austin, Charlie and Stephanie joined us first. Then Nick and Jennifer Morganroth, (who are Paul and Ana's kids), then Matt and Lacey Calder, (who are Jared and Kim's kids) then Zack and Chelsea Call, (who are Embry and Angela's kids) and lastly Ally and Harry Kennedy, (who are Leah and Brian's kids.)

If you look at it one way, we are the offspring of my dad's old pack, with the exception of Leana and Stephanie. They were the only one's who didn't know our secret. But, we were the children of the La Push wolf pack. Black, Uley, Clearwater, Ateara, Call, Morganroth and Calder, the werewolves of La Push, Washington. We had our little group and very rarely let anyone else in. Leana was accepted into the group after everyone saw how I felt about her.

Throughout lunch we chattered about random teachers and classes until the bell rang. The rest of the day passes uneventfully and I was happy to go home. Leana made plans to come over for dinner tonight, then I drove home. Once again, Charlie was out of the car before I stopped. When Austin and I got inside, she was on the couch chattering away to mom, who looked amused. Austin and I sat in the living room and told mom about our day and she told us about hers. Mom is an English teacher at Forks High, she teaches two junior classes in the morning and a senior class after lunch. She's usually home before we are. Dad wasn't happy that mom taught at Forks since the Cullen's lived in Forks and went to Forks High. Dad worked with Paul, Quil, and Embry at a garage here in La Push.

Mom went to make us dinner and left us to our homework. Dad got home at the same time Leana arrived at our house and they walked in together. Mom came out of the kitchen to greet dad. "Hey Jakey." Mom cooed and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Bells, miss me?" Dad asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Mom nodded and giggled. Austin gagged and threw a pillow at dad, which hit him in the back. Dad chuckled and pulled mom closer to him, but was otherwise unfazed by Austin's antics. Mom pulled away and whacked Austin with the wooden spoon she was carrying. "Shut it, Austin, if you plan on eating tonight."

Austin scoffed and said, "You better not use that spoon after you hit me with it, that ain't sanitary woman." He laughed but was cut off when mom hit him again, in turn making me, Charlie and Leana all laugh. Mom and dad went into the kitchen laughing as Austin looked annoyed. We teased him until mom called us for dinner. We all ate and talked a bit. Everything was going well until Leana's phone went off. She looked at the caller I.D. confused and answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Leana? It's Kevin." A male voice answered. I felt rage and jealousy flare up inside me.

"What do you want?" She asked in a flat voice.

"Just to speak to you, baby." Kevin answered. My head snapped to Leana's face, she looked nervous and scared.

"About?" She asked.

Kevin laughed on the other end. "I heard you were coming up this weekend to see Valary. Thought we could hook up."

Rage and jealousy was boiling dangerously close to my surface.

Leana's face grew angry and she spat out her words, "I'm coming to see my cousin. Not you. I told you, I have a boyfriend. I don't want you see you. How did you even get my number?"

Kevin laughed again and said, "You're boyfriend doesn't have to know. But once you're with me, you'll never go back to him. And I got your number from Valary."

My emotions were threatening to spill over as Leana answered, "That's never going to happen. I have a boyfriend and I will NEVER cheat on him, especially with you." She didn't wait for him to answer, she just snapped her phone closed and looked at me. I saw my dad eyeing me too.

"Who the hell was that?" I snapped. Leana looked scared.

"It was some guy Val knows, I met him when I stayed with her last summer. He flirted a lot with me and he kissed me the day I left but he's no one, trust me."

I didn't realize I was shaking until dad spoke up. "Cody. Calm down."

I glared at him and turned back to Leana. "He kissed you?" I said through clenched teeth and my voice was strained. Leana nodded and I shook more violently. Dad jumped up, "CODY. Calm. Down. Now."

I shook my head, "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, DAD?" I roared.

Dad grabbed Leana and pulled her behind him. "Cody, calm down or go outside." He looked at me pointedly and I realized what was happening. I was about to phase and Leana was right in front of me. I got even angrier with myself for putting my love in danger.

I felt a hot fire in my spine and I looked around the room at everyone. Mom and dad looked calm but concerned, Austin was intrigued, Charlie looked worried and Leana looked terrified. I knew I was the reason she was scared and that made me angry. I felt a pain in my spine and I knew I had to get out of there.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Cody phases! Yay! Will he imprint on Leana? We'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**Thanks to AllytheVampChick, xXLifeWithoutAMeaningXx, and Rachel 2w2 for reviewing last chapter.**

**I forgot to mention this before, I have pictures of Leana on my profile if you want to see what Leana looks like.**

**Chapter Two**

**(CPOV)**

I ran outside and into the woods. I ran for a full two minutes before it was too much. I fell to the ground on my knees and let the inner wolf out. My bones started to break and reshape into place. The fire increased then stopped altogether.

I looked down at my paws; I was a dark russet color, like my father. I stood and walked around in a circle, remembering what happened with Leana, and then I howled in pain. I suddenly heard another voice in my head.

'_Cody, is that you_?' Sam Junior asked.

'_Yep, it's me. Sam J_?'

'_Yea, where are you_?' He asked.

I looked around. '_I don't know, somewhere in the woods behind my house._' I told him.

'_Alright, I'm on my way_.' He said.

I walked around a bit more until Sam J came through the trees. He was black as night, like his father. Dad told me Sam Sr. had been black as night, too.

'_Yea, he was. Mom showed me a picture. You look like Jacob, you know_.' Sam J told me softly.

That made me happy. I looked like my father, human and wolf form alike.

Sam chuckled. '_So, I saw how all this happened, what made you phase. I saw it all in your head. I guess now you wanna phase back_?' Sam asked and I nodded my big wolfy head and he continued. '_Think of your human self, Cody_.'

I thought about Leana and my family. Soon my bones began to reshape back into human form and soon I was lying on the forest floor, naked. Sam phased back and handed me a pair of shorts as he slid his own pair on. He turned to me and said, "So, I'm Alpha of the pack, but it's your birthright. I'll step down if you want it or we can wait until you are ready."

I thought it over, I wanted to be Alpha, but I knew I wasn't ready for that yet. I shook my head. "I want it eventually, but for now you can be Alpha. I've been a wolf for all of five minutes. I can't control my phasing, much less my pack."

Sam nodded and laughed. "Well, I guess we should get you home, then." Sam said and we walked towards my house. The whole way back he explained patrol and the Cullen's. Of course, I knew them, but not as a wolf. Sam said I would stay home from school for two weeks so I could gain control over my phasing.

We stopped outside my house and Sam went in to make sure Leana had left before I went in. "Cody?" I heard mom call. I went in and found mom, dad, Austin, Charlie and Sam J in the kitchen. I stayed near the back door as my family stood across the room near the doorway to the living room. I knew it was so they could get away quickly if I phased in here.

They all looked cautious, except for Austin, whose face was bright with excitement. "Dude, how was it?" He asked animatedly.

I laughed and said, "Man, it's like nothing else. I can't wait for you to phase." Austin smiled at this.

Sam J turned to dad and said, "He looks just like you Jacob."

Dad smiled and said, "Yeah, good looks run in the family."

Mom rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest. Dad placed his hands on his chest like she had stabbed him and his eyes widened in shock. "Abusive much?" He asked, appalled.

Mom laughed and poked his side. "Grow up, Jake." She said playfully.

Dad poked her back and said, "You grow up."

Charlie spoke up now, "Geez, both of you guys grow up. I swear, I wonder about you two sometimes."

We all laughed at my parent's childishness. Dad's face turned serious and said, "Cody, we sent Leana home, but she was really torn up about it. I know you want to see her, but you just phased and you can't for a while. We'll just tell her you went to stay with Grandpa Swan for a few weeks."

I nodded as Sam J turned to me now. "I still have a lot to teach you. You know about vampires and imprinting but we need to get you in patrol schedules. This works out great, Collin's wife just had a baby and Brady's wife just found out she's pregnant so they're both about ready to stop phasing, so you phasing right now is gonna work out great."

Dad and Sam J talked more about Collin and Brady, and then Sam and I went back out into the woods. We spent the rest of the night running the border. We only stopped once, on the line of the Cullen's so I could smell them and familiarize myself with it so I didn't accidentally attack them while they were hunting.

I ran back to my house around dawn and went to bed. I heard everyone leaving around seven for school and work. I woke up around one that afternoon and went downstairs. There was a note from mom on the fridge telling me not to leave except for when Sam wanted me to start patrol, which was around two. So, I sat in the kitchen eating until I had to go patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Two was kind of short so I put up Chapter Three to make up for it. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(Leana's POV)**

I had never seen Cody so mad before. I couldn't believe he freaked out so bad about Kevin. I had never liked Kevin. When I met him I thought he was a douche bag and when he kissed me, it was the most disgusting thing ever. I didn't know what to say or do to fix what Kevin had broken between Cody and me. Cody's dad said I should leave, so I did. I got into my Nissan Murano and drove home quickly.

When I got home, I dropped onto my bed and cried. I would just have to find Cody at school in the morning and try to explain again. I turned over and cried myself to sleep, wishing everything could be fine again.

I arrived at school the next morning and looked around for Cody. I spotted Austin and Charlie under the shelters and I ran to them.

"Hey guys. Where's Cody?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me and shook her head slightly. "He went to stay with Grandpa Charlie for a while." She said sadly.

My heart sank and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. The day passed incredibly slowly and I really missed Cody. I was sad, oh so very sad. Even my teachers noticed.

My friends were worried and continuously asked if I was okay, to which I replied, no. I didn't think I would ever be okay without Cody. Lunch was even worse. I always felt out of place with Cody's group. Their parents had all been friends, in a group like theirs and the kids had all basically known each other since they were born. The only real connection I ever had to the group was Cody. He wasn't here and I felt majorly out of place.

I went home, still sad. My parents asked if I was okay and I didn't lie. I told my mom what happened and she comforted me as I cried.

Cody wasn't at school the next day. Or the next. He wasn't there the rest of the week. I got sadder with each day I didn't see Cody. The sadness turned to despair and longing. I couldn't live without him. He didn't answer his phone and I didn't bother going to his house since he wasn't there.

According to his family, he's staying with his Grandpa Swan, I wasn't sure why. None of the Black's would tell my why, but I couldn't go much longer without Cody.

The weekend finally arrived and I was driving up to my cousin, Valary's house in Seattle. I didn't feel much like partying, but Valary would cheer me up, I knew. I arrived at her house and got out of the car. Val came out of the house squealing and hugged me. My father was Quileute but my mother was white. Valary was a cousin on my mom's side of the family.

She was beautiful, of course. She was nearly four inches taller than me, standing, 5 feet 6 inches tall and she had black hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. She reminded me of a doll.

She released me and we went into the house. Val was chattering about her week at school. I told her about Cody and she offered to take me to a pool hall, her friend works at to get me drunk, to which I replied, hell yes. We got ready to go, I wanted to look good, but not too good. I didn't want a bunch of random guys hitting on me when I felt so bad about Cody. I put on a pair of jeans, a black Pantera t-shirt, black and pink fingerless gloves, pink socks and small black heels. I left my hair down and put on my camouflage jacket, and Val and I left the house.

We arrived at the pool hall and went inside. Val found her friend and she brought us drinks. Neither Val nor I was twenty-one, but her friend was and she didn't care we weren't of age.

After about two drinks, Valary and I played some pool. I was leaning against the pool table when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I spun around and found the whole reason I even wanted to get drunk. The whole reason Cody wasn't speaking to me. Kevin.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. I pushed him backwards and he scowled.

"I came to see you, baby." He answered.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going, Leana? I thought you wanted to see me?"

I turned back and punched him in the face. All of this week's sadness and not being able to see Cody caught up with me and the tears quickly turned to anger. He looked shocked I had actually punched him so I screamed at him.

"YOU ARE THE WHOLE REASON I'M NOT SPEAKING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! YOU AND YOUR STUPID PHONE CALL, SO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD. I DON'T LIKE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

The entire pool hall was looking at me as I stormed out of the building with Valary right on my heels.

"Leana! Wait!" Valary called to me. I didn't listen; I kept walking until I got to the curb. I dropped down and put my head on my knees. Val sat down next to me and put her arms around me and just let me cry. I hoped Cody would forgive me soon, I couldn't take it much longer without him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**Thanks to Rachel2w2 and Curtis for reviewing last chapter, it is much appreciated! Thanks to AllytheVampChick for being my unintentional muse. **

**I am so SORRY I didn't post yesterday. I watched UFC Unleashed, took a nap woke up and watched Scream, then went back to sleep. I watched a 9 year old all day Saturday so I was very tired. Anyway here it is, chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**(CPOV)**

It had been two weeks since I first phased. Since then I have been doing one of three things: eating, sleeping and patrolling. Sam J had taught me how to fight and how to phase on the fly. I was much better at controlling my phasing. I was always a calm natured person before, so I was an easygoing wolf.

I hadn't seen Leana since the night I phased. Two weeks was too long without her. I knew when I saw her there was a chance I could imprint on her. I wanted to imprint on her, I needed to imprint on her. I couldn't feel this strongly about anyone else. I was just scared I wouldn't imprint on her. I also knew when I saw her I would have to explain where I was and why I was there for so long.

I was running through the woods heading home, it was almost dinnertime and I missed mom's cooking. I felt a shimmer and I knew someone was phasing. Sam J's howl cut through the air then his thoughts entered my head.

'_Cody! Nick Morganroth is phasing. Get to Paul and Ana's now. I have to go to Jared and Kim's. Matt is phasing too_.' He told me.

I turned and ran towards the Morganroth's as Sam J ran towards the Calder's. I reached the edge of the woods behind their house and I phased. I slipped on my cutoff shorts and ran to the front door. I knocked twice and waited. Usually I just walked right in, but the door was locked. I heard Ana's voice on the other side of the door. "You can't come in, Nick is really sick. You'll have to come back later."

I laughed and said, "Ana, it's Cody Black." Not a second later the door flew open, revealing Ana in her sweats. She pointed towards the stairs, "He's in his room. Paul's with him now but we were waiting for you or Sam J to get here. We're not staying here, though. It's not safe, with Jennifer and it's been nearly seventeen years since Paul and I phased. Your parents are letting us stay with them until Nick can control his phasing. You can stay here if you need a place to stay or sleep, you know this." She smiled at me.

I was about to answer, but just then, Nick screamed in pain, effectively ending our conversation. I nodded in Ana's direction then I tore up the stairs, almost knocking over Jennifer as she was coming down the stairs. "Sorry, Jen." I said to her. I reached down to help her up as our eyes met.

Time stopped, gravity shifted, the earth moved. I could only see her. Nothing else mattered but her. All my ties with the rest of the world were snipped, my ties to my family, the pack, my friends, Leana, all snipped. I cared only for Jennifer I saw her smile at me, and my heart nearly burst out of my chest I felt so happy. I vaguely heard other people talking to me but it sounded like I was underwater. Everything around Jennifer was blurry, I could only see her. My heart stopped again when I realized what had just happened. I had imprinted on someone who wasn't my girlfriend. I felt a never-ending happiness; this was exactly what I didn't want to happen. I wanted Leana, but fate was forcing me with Jennifer.

I was suddenly bound forever to this girl I had known all my life only as a friend. Now my mind was spinning a thousand miles per hour as I thought about what I could do to make her happy, make her smile, how could I make her love me, how had I gone my whole life without loving her. Pain stabbed my heart as I thought about not having her in my life.

I saw her eyes widen with shock and then realization set in as we both realized at the same time what just happened.

I heard Ana's voice behind us, "Paul, come here for a second. I think we have a problem." Oh no, Paul's gonna kill me, I just imprinted on his daughter. What do I do? I can't leave I have to help Nick, but I won't get that chance, because Paul is going to murder me! I heard Paul's footsteps but I couldn't take my eyes off Jennifer.

"CODY! YOU DID NOT JUST IMPRINT ON MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Oh crap. I looked up nervously at Paul, he was livid, if he could still phase he would and then kill me.

I stood and helped Jennifer to her feet, I held onto her hand a second too long and Paul snarled. I looked at him again and said, "I uh, I'll get Sam to help Nick, I should go. Jared and Kim's son, Matt is phasing too. I'll to there instead." No one answered so I bounded down the stairs and phased when I reached the woods. I ran to the Calder's house. I phased in the woods then went and knocked on the door.

Kim opened it hesitantly, but smiled when she saw it was me and let me in. Sam J came into the living room and said, "Cody, what are you doing here? I told you to go to help Nick."

I shook my head and answered, "Paul doesn't want me there."

Jared looked up from the TV and said, "What? Why not?"

I smiled shyly and said quietly, "I imprinted on his daughter."

Kim squealed, and Sam J laughed. "Man he is so gonna kill you. I guess I'll go over there; you go up and stay with Matt. Meet us in the clearing by the river once he phases." I nodded and Sam J left.

Jared smiled and said, "How does it feel to imprint?"

I snorted and shook my head. I had only imprinted all of five minutes ago, I didn't get to spend anytime with her and my heart was already hurting being away from her.

Jared laughed and stood up. "You know it's not safe for us to be here with Matt after he phases, so we're going to stay at your house until Matt can control himself. Lacey!" He called out to his daughter. She came into the room and they all promptly left. I went up to Matt's room.

He was lying on his bed, shaking and groaning in pain. I sat with Matt for about two hours until his shaking became dangerously violent, so I pulled him from the bed and took him into the woods. He dropped to the ground in the woods and he tried to bite back screams. He was very close to phasing, but for some reason he wouldn't.

"Matt, why aren't you phasing?" I asked him.

He looked at me and his eyes looked pained. "I don't want this. I thought I did, but it hurts. I don't want it." He said, breathlessly.

I shook my head, "Matt, it only hurts the first time and you don't have a choice. You're a second away from phasing and you need to do it." I said calmly. Matt shook his head and choked out. "I can't."

I was getting frustrated. "Matt. You have to." If he didn't phase soon, we would be out here all night, unless, I could make him mad enough to phase.

"I can't Cody! I just can't." Matt said again.

"Yes you can, Matt. You just need to relax and let nature the wolf take over." I said, annoyed. I was always even tempered, but Matt was really bringing out my angry side. Matt sat there and didn't answer me. He was still shaking so I said, "Matt, phase. NOW." I commanded him in my Alpha voice. Wait, MY Alpha voice? Uh oh.

Two things happened simultaneously. First I felt a shift in the air, and a new power was instilled in me. The second thing was Matt phased, because of my Alpha command. Matt had light brown fur, of course, just like his dad. I phased next to him and listened to his thoughts.

'_Oh my god, what the hell, this is cooler than I thought. Are there vampires around? How do I go back? What do I do_?' He was panicking. Great. This could take all night.

Before I could answer Matt, Sam J's thoughts cut into mine. '_Bout time. What took him so long_?' He asked.

I laughed a wolfy laugh. '_He didn't want to phase. He was seconds from it, but didn't want to._' I told him.

Sam J laughed too and said, '_It only took me about half an hour to get Nick to phase. I didn't want to have to explain everything twice so I we've just been running the border. Collin and Brady came out for a bit to see our newbie_.'

Nick growled at being called a newbie but Sam J just laughed at him. Then directed his thoughts to me, '_Maybe we should meet in the clearing and help Nick and Matt phase back. Then we can explain the rules and patrol. That is, if it's okay with you, Alpha Cody?_'

Oh shit. I just remembered I'm Alpha, thanks to my stupid command to Matt to phase. '_Yeah, that sounds great. Let's go_.' We took off to meet in the clearing close to the river.

The four of us met up in the clearing. I saw that Nick had silver fur, like his dad. Then, I assigned new patrol schedules, I wanted one of them with one of us at all times, no exceptions. So I would run for a few hours with Matt and Nick. I would take them by the Cullen's and explain everything about their scent. I had school tomorrow, but I had already missed two weeks, what's one more day. I would give the new guys a few hours off in the morning while Sam J and I ran patrol. Then the new schedule would go in effect and it would stay that way until the next new wolf joined us.

I howled once to alert Brady and Collin. We waited a bit before their voices entered our head.

'_We felt that you know_.' Brady said.

'_Felt what_?' Nick asked.

'_The shift in Alpha. That means Black has taken his true place in the pack, right?_' Collin asked, excitedly.

Sam J answered him. '_Yep, you don't have to check in with me anymore. Cody's big man now_.' His voice was teasing.

I decided it was time to lay it all down, '_Alright, listen. We need a new patrol schedule. I want one of you guys with one of us at all times. But first, Nick and Matt are gonna come out with me, I'll explain what we do on patrol, I'll take you by the Cullen's and we'll run the border. In the morning I'll send you both back to Nick's house. You cannot be around anyone else right now, it's not safe. So, Collin and Brady, I want you both to stay with them while Sam J and I run patrol. I'll give you a few hours to rest up. Then I want Nick and Collin to take first shift, Matt and Brady after. Sam or I may join you to check in, so I want you to be on alert and behave. Understand_?'

I was met with a few grunts in agreement and a chorus of yeses. I sent everyone on their way and I took off with Matt and Nick. We spent the night running the border. We stopped at the Cullen's so they could get a whiff and learn not to attack them. Around dawn I sent them to Nick's house where Collin and Brady were waiting. I warned them not to make a mess, because if they did, Ana would murder me and Paul would help her lie to my parents.

Sam J and I uneventfully patrolled the rest of the morning until Nick and Collin joined us. I went home and phased back. It was around two in the afternoon, so I went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Before you yell at me for Cody imprinting on Jennifer instead of Leana, let me say this: I did it for more drama and who doesn't love Paul's temper? Also, it's a set up for Jennifer to phase, eventually. That's coming up soon. Since I didn't post yesterday, I will go ahead and put up chapter five and maybe six. ~Ever Uley~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Like I said, I didn't post on time, so I'm making up for it now. Here's chapter five, complete with Leana drama and Jennifer fluff.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**(CPOV)**

I woke up later that night and went downstairs, everyone else was in bed so I got some leftovers out of the fridge and ate. I was surprised there were leftovers, but I guessed mom had saved me some. After I finished eating, I went out to check on Matt and Brady who were on patrol. Nothing was happening, so I went back to my room and crashed out again.

Mom woke me up the next morning for school. I got ready quickly and ran out the door. I thought I beat Charlie this morning because of how quickly I got ready, but when I got outside, she was waiting in the car. Geez, how does she do that? I got in shaking my head and Charlie laughed.

"What's the matter? Wish you could be as quick as me?" She teased. I groaned and waited for Austin. He finally dragged himself out of the house and we took off for school. We arrived at school a few minutes later. We went and sat under the shelters. My eyes darted around the parking lot, waiting for Leana.

I saw her pull into the school parking lot and my heart began to flutter. This was it, the moment of truth. She parked and stepped out of her car with Stephanie following. She looked great again today. Taking full advantage of the rare sunny days in La Push she was wearing a Carolina blue skirt with a longer black one underneath, a black strapless top with a red trim and her favorite black and white tie, and a pair of black ballet flats. Her curly hair was down around her face. **(A/N: Picture on profile of Leana and her outfits.)**

She started walking towards school with her face down, she looked sad. I knew I was the reason and I felt terrible for it. So I called her name. I had missed her too long not to see her smile. "Leana!"

Her head shot up and we locked eyes. I felt nothing for this girl I loved so truly once before. She smiled and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and squealed with delight. I wished I had imprinted on her, but I didn't so this day was going to go terribly. I felt a tug at my heartstrings and I looked around, I saw Jennifer standing by the door to the school staring at Leana and me. I had never noticed how beautiful she was before now. She was tall, 5'9", but that was nothing on me. She had long black hair past her breasts and a trim body. She was wearing simple jeans and t-shirt today but I could barely take my eyes off of here. I nodded her way and smiled. She smiled back and went inside.

I pulled away from Leana and she suddenly looked worried. "Are you okay, Cody?" She asked. I decided to do this as quickly as possible. I shook my head and said, "No, we can't be together anymore."

Her eyes filled with tears and she recoiled from my grasp. My heart was breaking for her, but I could literally hear hers breaking in her chest. Piece by piece, and it was all my fault. She shook her head and said, "What? Is it because of Kevin? I told you he's no one."

This was killing me, this girl used to be my angel, now imprinting made me not care for her at all. I hadn't even had a chance to break up with her before I imprinted. If I had, I would have still cared for Leana and I could've broken this off and nice as possible. But I had imprinted and the only person who matters was my imprint, and Leana wasn't my imprint.

I hated myself for doing this to her, but I had to. I nodded and said, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore." That was a lie. I trusted Leana completely but she didn't matter to me anymore. She looked like I had slapped her and then she said, "I have never done anything to make you doubt me, how can you say that? I have never lied to you, you know you can trust me."

I shook my head and turned away before I said my final words to her, "No, Leana. I don't know that. I don't love you anymore." She turned and ran away from me back to her car and she left school. I felt like shit for doing that to her, but if I had stayed with her, it would only be worse. I could only love my imprint, and every second I spent away from her killed me. I could never be as happy with Leana again as I was before. Imprinting changed that.

I turned back to see my sister and brother staring at me, angry and shocked. I sat down as Charlie started on me. "What the hell was that, you asshole? Just because you didn't imprint on her doesn't mean you'll imprint anytime soon. You could have stayed with her. Why did you have to be so mean?"

I sighed. "Charlie, I had to. Do you remember what dad told us about Sam and Leah?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "Yeah Sam was with Leah but then he imprinted on Emily. So what?"

I looked at her and said, "That just happened to me."

Charlie looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked angrily.

"Last night I was running home when Sam J phased and told me to go to Paul's house because Nick was starting to phase and I needed to help him. Well, when I got there I kinda bumped into Jennifer and I imprinted on her. That's why I had to be so mean to Leana."

Charlie sucked in a breath and then said, "You imprinted on Jennifer? Oh my god. This is so cool." She was bouncing so hard with excitement I thought she would fall off the bench.

Across the table from me Austin started laughing. "What did Paul say when he found out you imprinted on Jennifer?"

Charlie looked at me and said, "Oh my god, did he freak out? I bet it was funny. Why couldn't I have been there? Austin, I want to be there when you imprint, I wanna know what it looks like."

Man, this girl has got to take a pill. "He did freak. I imagine it was funny to an innocent bystander, you'll have to ask Ana, she was there when it happened."

Charlie squealed and Austin laughed again. The bell rung and we went off to class. I didn't see Jennifer until lunchtime, which thankfully arrived quickly, I still felt bad for what I did to Leana but I couldn't control it. It's not like I chose to imprint on Jennifer. I sat down at the table across from Austin. Jennifer sat down next to me and I smiled broadly. She smiled back and my heart fluttered. I had known this girl all my life and never had I thought I could have such feelings for her. Everyone else sat down and asked where Leana, Nick and Matt were. I decided to tell the entire story.

"Well, last night I was on patrol when Sam J called me and told me to go to Nick's house because he was starting to phase and he was going to Matt's because Matt was phasing at the same time. So when I got there I was going up the stairs and I bumped into Jennifer, and I imprinted on her. Then Paul was mad so I went to help Matt and Sam J went to Nick's. So, they both phased last night and I became Alpha by accident and I broke up with Leana this morning."

When I stopped, their mouths all dropped open. Zack Call was the first to speak up. Leave it to Embry's son to break the tension.

"Hold on, Nick and Matt phased before me? And you're Alpha, and you imprinted and broke up with Leana in less than 24 hours?"

I nodded and everyone laughed. Jennifer laughed quietly beside me and placed her hand on my wrist. Lunch went by quickly after that, with Harry Kennedy asking me questions of what it felt like being Alpha. The rest of the day passed and I got in my car quickly. Charlie, of course was already in the backseat with Jared's daughter Lacey. I had to give her a ride home since she was staying with us until Matt was safe to be around.

Charlie was tapping her nails against the window singing a song about Austin. "Oh, when, oh when, my big brother gets in the car, I swear I will, swear I will hurt his big dumb head." She finished as Austin opened the passenger door. He had just shut it when Charlie started in on him. "Geez, Austin could you move any slower. I thought I was gonna have to send Cody in to find you."

Austin laughed, "How exactly would Cody find me, Charlotte?"

Charlie scowled; she hated being called her first name. She replied with, "I would just tell him to follow the smell of cottage cheese, grass and pickled juice, and voila, there you are!" She flicked his ear and crossed her arms over her chest.

Austin reached back and pinched her knee. Charlie was about to hit him when I intervened. "ENOUGH. Both of you."

The rest of the ride home was filled with jabs and quips from Charlie and Austin. Lacey looked thoroughly entertained by them. When we got home, Paul and Ana were there with Jennifer, and Jared and Kim. Charlie spotted Ana and her eyes lit up. She bounced right over to her and plopped down on the couch next to her.

Then she said in a cheerful voice, "So, Ana. Tell me how funny it was last night when Cody imprinted on Jennifer and Paul freaked out."

Ana laughed and told Charlie her side of the story. Which made Charlie, Austin, Jared, Kim, and mom laugh. Jennifer was holding in her laughter, while Paul looked at me like he wanted to kill me. I just sat there wishing I could be alone with Jennifer and not with all these people around.

I stood up and held out my hand to Jennifer. "Will you, uh, go for a walk with myself and you?" I knew what I had jut said made me sound like a complete idiot and I wanted to slap myself. Jennifer just giggled and nodded. She took my hand and stood up, and I saw Paul glaring at me. I froze under his icy glare and he smirked. "I know if you hurt her, it will hurt you. But, if you do hurt her, I will kill you." He said.

I nodded and walked out the door with Jennifer right behind me. I took her hand and we walked along the edge of the woods. I looked at her and said, "So I guess I don't have to tell you anything about werewolves and imprinting."

She shook her head and said, "Nope, I know all about it." She leaned her forehead against my bicep and sighed contently. I told her about patrolling and she told me about her basketball practice. We had been outside nearly an hour when we passed by Leah and Brian's house. I heard a scream from inside. Ally.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Ally phases and part one of Cody and Jennifer's date. In case you didn't figure it out, the character Ally is named after my "muse" AllytheVampChick. **

**Also, I borrowed her OC, Ana from her story "Perturbing Ambiguity" as Paul's imprint. I know in Breaking Dawn, Paul imprints on Rachel, but I hate her, so I used Ana instead. By they way, go read "Perturbing Ambiguity" and it's sequel "Ardently Love." ~Ever Uley~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns. **

**Thanks to AllytheVampChick and Curtis who reviewed last chapter, it is much appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**(CPOV)**

I turned to Jennifer and said, "Go back to my house now. Tell my parents I'm at the Leah's. Go." She turned and ran back towards my house and I ran to the woods and phased.

Collin and Matt were on patrol so I told them, '_Guys I think Ally is phasing. I'm gonna head in and check on her, someone tell Sam J and the others_.' Collin said sure and I phased back and ran to the Kennedy's front door. I knocked only once before Leah flung the door open. She looked relieved and said, "Cody, thank god. I just called your house but Bella said you were out. Ally is phasing and she needs you. Brian, Harry and I are going to your house for now, but we're gonna stay the night at Emily's okay?" I nodded and went up to Ally's room. I heard Leah and Brian leave with Harry.

I sat by Ally's bed and tried to talk her down as best I could. I calmed her down enough so I could take her into the woods without her tearing the house apart. She leaned up against a tree and was breathing really hard. I stood across from her and waited, she started to scream and I knew she was phasing. Ally's bones shifted and snapped back into place as her wolf form filled out. Her fur was a pure white, which was new. I went behind a tree and phased so I could hear Ally.

_'Holy shit, this is like the coolest thing to ever happen to me. Wow, I'm all white like that, this is so cool. Cody? Can you hear me or am I alone?' _

I laughed and said, 'I'm here Ally.' I howled to alert the rest of the pack and I focused back on Ally. 'All right, let's stretch our legs for a bit, we're gonna run to the clearing by the river, okay? We'll meet with the rest of the pack and then I'll assign you a patrol.'

Ally nodded her wolf head and we took off through the trees. I heard the other guys join us and they all welcomed Ally. We met in the clearing a few minutes later. They all lay down or relaxed on their haunches as I stood and addressed my pack. '_Okay, I'm cutting down patrol time for Collin and Brady. Collin, your wife just had a baby, you need to be home with them and Brady, your wife is pregnant, and she needs you there. We can handle things ourselves from now on. So, I'm taking Ally on patrol tonight, we'll run the border, and all that jazz. Then Matt and Nick will take first patrol tomorrow morning. Ally, you can rest during that time, then Sam J will take you out tomorrow and I'll join you when I get home from school, okay?_'

Everyone agreed we went our separate ways. I took Ally through the motions and I left her at Nick's house after patrol. I went home, but I didn't have time to go to sleep, it was already 6 am, so I just showered and got ready for school. I was out the door first that morning and was waiting for Charlie when she got in the backseat.

I smirked at her and said, "Ha ha I beat you today!" She rolled her eyes and said, "First and only time, so ha ha." Austin, Lacey and Jennifer got into the car and it was a tight fit. We arrived at school soon. When I got out I took Jennifer's hand. I saw Leana sitting on the tables outside with a pained expression on her face. I immediately felt bad. I had just broken up with her yesterday and I was already with Jennifer. We walked into school as the bell rang and we went to class.

Leana walked into my first period class and our eyes met. She walked right over to me and said, "So you're with Jennifer now? How long has this been going on?" She sounded hurt and angry and I felt horrible.

"Since yesterday, I swear." I told her. She nodded disbelievingly and walked away. She sat in her seat and ignored me the rest of the period. I caught up with her before lunch, "Leana, you can still sit with us if you like. Chelsea likes having you there." I told her.

Her expression was icy as she shook her head. "No. That's fine." And she walked away. I dropped into my chair next to Jennifer who smiled at me. My heart soared. I was about to say something to her when I heard Austin yelling. My eyes darted around the lunchroom and I found him standing with some guy, apparently arguing. Austin was shaking and I knew he was about to phase for the first time. I jumped up and crossed the lunchroom. I grabbed Austin by his shirt and said, "Let's go outside now."

He didn't argue, just followed me outside. We barely made it into the woods when Austin burst out of his clothes. I phased right after him and we ran further into the woods. Along the way, I told him the basics about patrol and I helped him phase back. I couldn't take him back to school so I took him to Nick's house. It was becoming our safe haven for new wolves. I knew Paul and Ana would want their house back soon so we'd have to find a new place to go.

I howled to alert Sam J and we phased back to human and went inside. I left Austin there around 2:45 and I ran back to school to pick up my car so I could drive everyone home. I reached school with a few minutes to spare. While I was waiting for the final bell to ring, I began to think. Dad said when he and his old pack phased, it happened months apart, except for Sam, Jared and Paul who phased nearly a year before Embry, dad and Quil phased. So what was making us phased so quickly? I had only phased two weeks ago, Matt and Nick two days ago, Ally last night and Austin today. It was making me nervous. I knew it was the Cullen's who made the last generation phase. The Cullen's were still around but why were we phasing so much faster?

I saw Charlie skipping across the parking lot so I started the car. I had a nagging feeling that there was something much bigger on the horizon for us and I prayed with every fiber of my being, that we were ready for whatever it is.

The week passed easily and Friday night came. I was having my first official date with Jennifer tonight. I was hoping I could put off the bad feeling I had that something huge was about to happen soon. I got dressed for our date and left my house. I drove until I reached her house. Even though Paul knew I imprinted on his daughter, and he knew I would never hurt her, he would still play the over protective dad role.

I sighed as I turned off the engine and got out of my car. I slipped the keys in my pocket and knocked nervously. I heard footsteps and then Paul opened the door with an evil smile on his face. I mentally prepared myself for whatever he was about to do to me as he leaned against the doorway.

He was about to speak but Ana whacked him on the head and told him to let me in. Paul rolled his eyes and moved out of the way. We went into the living room and sat down. Ana sat next to me on the couch while Paul sat in the recliner, smirking at me.

Paul leaned forward and said, "So Cody, you're taking my daughter out. Where are you going, what are you doing, how long do you plan on staying out and what makes you think just because you imprinted on her that I will let you do whatever with my daughter? Do you think that? If you do you are so wrong."

I didn't know where to start with his string of questions so I sat there quietly until Paul coughed and said, "Today Black." He sounded annoyed so I answered him.

"Um, we're going to a movie in Port Angeles, maybe do a little shopping and we'll be home around ten, at the latest. I tried to sound confident but this only made Paul chuckle. He nodded and sat back in his chair. I took that as an approval and I took a deep breath as Jennifer came down the stairs.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a simple white empire waist dress with bright yellow wedge heels. Her ebony hair was down and curled slightly around her face. I didn't know what to say or if I could say anything, so I didn't. I just stared.

Paul broke my trance by hitting me in the shoulder. It didn't hurt but it caught my attention. I jumped up and said to Jennifer, "Should we go now, then or later?" Paul snorted and Ana giggled. I wanted to slap myself. Why can't I get a sentence out around this girl?

Jennifer laughed at my slip up and headed toward the door. "We can go now." She took her denim coat off the rack by the door and slipped it on. Paul spoke up behind us. "Have her home sometime between then and later, Cody." He chuckled and I heard Ana smack him and he laughed harder. I rolled my eyes and I felt blush creep across my cheeks. I was glad my back was turned so Paul couldn't tease me about that, too.

Jennifer waved goodbye to her parents and we walked out the door. It wasn't raining and the sun was setting. It had rained earlier in the day so the sun reflected off the moisture creating a glistening atmosphere outside the Morganroth's house.

I opened the door to my Audi and helped Jennifer in, and then I went to the driver's side and got in. I snuck a look at Jennifer, who had a slight smile on her face. This should be a fun night.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Part two of Cody and Jennifer's date and Paul drama. **

**Also, my unintentional muse AllytheVampChick has some amazing stories, one about Paul called "Perturbing Amiguity" and it's sequel, "Ardently Love", both are amazing. And one about Leah called "Shattered Bonds", right now she has writer's block so go read her stories and let her know how awesome it would be for her to finish. ~Ever Uley~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Ok, I just felt mean for not putting up the rest of their date. So I'm posting the chapter earlier than I intended on posting it but oh well, here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**(CPOV)**

I started the car and we drove to Port Angeles mostly in silence. She told me a little about her physics project she was working on, and we discussed where to eat and what movie to see. We picked a Mexican restaurant to eat at.

When we pulled in the parking lot, I opened Jennifer's door for her. I expected her to drop my hand when she got out, but she didn't. Instead she intertwined our fingers and smiled at me. This surprised me but nonetheless made me happy. We went inside and were seated in a booth. I noticed several things happening, the girls in the restaurant were either looking envious of Jennifer or boring holes into her head, while the men were looking at Jennifer appreciatively. I felt myself start to shake and Jennifer looked at me worriedly.

"Cody?" She asked softly. Her voice calmed me down immediately. Like a clear creek flowing gently down a mountainside on a calm spring day. Wait, what? This imprinting thing is turning me into a complete chick. I looked into Jennifer's eyes and said, "I'm okay. I just don't like the looks you're getting right now."

She looked around and giggled when she realized nearly all eyes were on her. She blushed and looked back at me quickly. Our food came and we ate quickly. I paid the bill and we got back into my Audi and drove toward the movie theatre. We arrived and once again I helped her out of my car. We went inside and debated what movie to see. We finally decided on 'Drag Me To Hell'. I was so glad I didn't have to see that Sandra Bullock movie.

We got our snacks and went into the theatre. We found seats near the middle, away from everyone else. We bickered about the movie previews until the movie started. It wasn't that scary, I ended up laughing more at Jennifer than anything else. She repeatedly grabbed my shirt and hid her face in my shoulder when she was scared. That made me laugh more, and made her mad. Near the end Jennifer laid her head on my shoulder and looked at me.

I looked down into her eyes; she leaned up slowly to kiss me. I was leaning down to meet her lips when I heard a booming sound behind me that wasn't the movie. "STOP THAT!" It sounded like the person was trying to cover up the shouting with a cough. Jennifer and I pulled apart and turned back to the movie. What was that guy's problem. On one hand I was happy the guy a few rows back broke up the kiss, it was cliché and I didn't want my first kiss with my soul mate to be in a movie theatre. On the other hand, I was about to have kiss with my soul mate. Thanks a lot, jackass.

When the movie ended, Jennifer and I trailed out of the theatre with everyone else. We were almost to the door when I smelled a familiar scent. The scent was of a werewolf who hadn't phased in a long time. I stopped and turned around, my eyes landing on the one person I didn't want to see here. Paul. I couldn't believe he followed Jennifer and I on our date, sure she was his daughter, but shouldn't he trust me that I wouldn't try anything.

Then it clicked. He was the guy who yelled in the theatre. I couldn't believe him. I met his eyes and he shook his head apologetically, as if to say 'not here'. I nodded and turned to leave again, but Jennifer turned around to see what I was looking at. I watched her face as she realized it was her father.

She started to walk towards him, but I took her wrist in my hand and said softly, "Jennifer, not here." She looked up at me and nodded. I saw Paul out of the corner of my eye. He sighed and looked relieved we weren't going to make a scene. I looked up and met his eyes and said, "Wait until your mom's around to hit him with something." I smirked at him as his face had worry written all over it. He knew Ana would hand him his ass on a platter if she found out about this.

Jennifer giggled and we left. The drive back to La Push wasn't quiet like before. We talked about the movie and about her dad breaking up our kiss. I pulled into her driveway and I helped her out of the car. We walked to her door and turned to each other. She looked expectantly at me and I smiled back at her. She leaned up toward me again. Our lips almost connected when there was that all too familiar yell, "JENNIFER!" We turned and saw Paul getting out of his truck.

How did he sneak off without Ana knowing? I wondered. Jennifer crossed her arms and said, "What?" Her voice was cold and it stopped Paul dead in his tracks. She was pissed and he knew it.

"Let's go inside now, so you can tell me and your mom all about your date." He said quietly. Jennifer sighed and opened the door. She turned back and said, "I'll call you later, Cody." I nodded and turned back to Paul.

He held his hands up and said, "Look, she's my only daughter and I was just protecting her."

I shook my head before saying, "It's not your job to protect her anymore. She may be your daughter but she's my imprint and you know I will do anything and everything in my power to protect her and keep her happy. I don't need you to hover to make sure I'm doing a good enough job. You're her father and in your eyes I'll never be good enough for her, imprint or not."

Paul looked at me shocked. He was about to answer but Jennifer cut him off. "Dad. Let's talk inside." Her voice was still cold and Paul even looked scared. He went into the house and Jennifer smiled at me before closing the door. I got into my car and headed home. I went up to my room and lay down on the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of their date, if you want a preview of chapter eight, review. I'll send it to the first person who reviews, well second person who reviews since AllytheVampChick is always first. So the first who reviews after Ally gets a preview of chapter eight. ~Ever Uley~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

My date with Cody was going so great. I had almost kissed him before that douche behind us stopped it from happening. I had forgiven the douche when the movie ended. As we were walking out, Cody stopped and turned around. I looked to see what had caught his attention when I saw my father. My blood boiled when I realized dad was said douche from before.

The drive home with Cody was fun. I talked cheerily to him, but in my head I was planning all the ways to hurt my father without mom being too mad at me. When we got home, I wasn't as mad and I was this close to forgiving my father, when he broke up another kiss. I stayed at the door as Cody made his speech about protecting me. It was so sweet I wanted to kiss him, but dad would probably break that one up too!

I waited until I saw Cody's car turn off our street to turn back to my father. I didn't want Cody to hear anything I was about to say. I turned from the window with murder in my eyes. Dad flinched under my gaze. Good, he was scared.

"Mom!" I called out. I heard her moving around upstairs and then her footsteps on the stairs. She came into the living room and took in the scene with dad and me. She sat on the couch next to dad and asked, "What's going on?"

I looked at her for a second before looking back to dad. "Gee, I don't know. Cody and I had a really great time on our date. Our dinner was great, the movie was good and Cody and I almost kissed, twice. But then both times, some douche bag broke us up. Wonder who that douche bag was, DAD? Wonder who could've pulled that off twice, DAD? Don't you wonder who it was, too, DAD?"

Mom got my point and her eyes widened with shock. She turned to my father and hissed, "Paul, please tell me you didn't follow those kids on their date?"

Dad looked at her guiltily and said, "Ana, you know I'd never do anything to upset you, but you also know I can't lie to you. So, I'm choosing to ignore your question and stare blankly at the wall."

Mom rolled her eyes and pulled her shoe off her foot. She hit dad in the head repeatedly all the while saying, "Paul, I can't believe you did that! You know Cody is a good kid and he wouldn't step out of line. Plus he imprinted on her so he would never do anything she wasn't comfortable with. How dare you do that?" She hit him one last time and looked at me. "Jenny, would you like a turn?"

She held the shoe out to me and I laughed but shook my head. "No mom, you did a good enough job."

Dad scoffed and said, "I'm not gonna learn anything just because you beat me in my head over and over! And I said I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." He didn't look like he meant it, so mom hit him again.

"Why don't I believe you then?" She asked him, teasingly.

Dad rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know. I am sorry."

It sounded almost like he meant it, but he didn't apologize to me. "Dad. Are you not sorry to me?" I asked him.

He looked at me and answered, "I uh, I'm sorry?"

I started to shake, "Dad! Can you please say that and mean it?"

He looked scared, then he realized I was shaking, he stood and pulled mom behind him. "Jennifer, calm down."

Mom had a scared look on her face and dad looked worried, but I was beyond calming down right now. A tremor ran down my spine and I grabbed onto the door for support.

"Ana, call Cody, tell him Jenny's phasing." Dad said. Mom ran for the phone and I heard her talking. The pain was beginning to be too much and I was really hot. I saw dad standing across from me, looking lost. There was nothing he could do, if I phased I could hurt my father.

I heard the back door open and my brother Nick came running into the room. He kneeled down next to me and said, "Jen, we have to go outside now, okay?" I nodded and he helped me to my feet. I tried to walk, but my legs didn't agree with this simple action. Nick picked me up and carried me out the back door and into the woods. He sat me down against a tree and said, "Okay, Cody is on his way. When he got home he went right to sleep, but then Ally called and said Harry was phasing, too so Cody is over at Leah's with Harry, but he's on his way as soon as Harry phases." I nodded.

Nick started talking again, "Jenny you can't fight this. Don't fight this. Just let it happen and let the wolf side take over."

I heard a rustling in the trees as two werewolves stepped through. Nick nodded to each and said, "Cody, Harry." The Cody wolf whimpered and nodded in my direction. Nick seemed to understand what Cody was asking so he said, "She's fine, she should be phasing any minute now."

The tremors became more violent and I finally burst out of my clothes. Cody took us running along the border and explained everything we didn't know yet.

Around dawn, Cody took Harry and me to Sam J's house. We would stay with him and his mom would go stay at Cody's until we gained enough control to go home. Cody ran to my house and Harry's to get us clothes while Sam J talked us down enough to phase back human.

After I changed into my clothes I went inside. Emily had left us a meal on the table. She was so sweet, you couldn't help but love her. I walked into the living room and saw Cody standing there with his back to me, but he turned around when I walked in. Our eyes met and my whole world stopped spinning. Gravity shifted and I was suddenly bound to Cody. My eyes widened as a smile spread across Cody's face.

"What?" I asked him.

His smile got impossibly bigger and he said, "You just imprinted." His voice was teasing, but it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. He pulled me into a hug. His phone rang and he released me.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah, she phased. I'm on my way home. Okay, see you soon. Bye mom." He said and hung up. He looked to me and said, "I gotta go home. Mom said Embry keeps calling the house. He thinks Zack will be phasing today or tomorrow and he won't stop asking for me. Austin, Matt and Nick are on patrol right now, but he'll be by here later. Mom said Emily is worried about everyone, so she's cooking like crazy and I'll bring food by later for you guys." He kissed me on the cheek and waved to Sam J and Harry. He walked out the door and the three of us looked at each other briefly then raced into the kitchen to eat whatever Emily had cooked for us.

**(CPOV)**

I left Sam J's house and headed towards Embry's. I was so tired. I had pulled a double shift before my date with Jennifer so that Austin, Matt and Nick could patrol while I was out with Jennifer. I almost fell up the stairs at Embry's and I knocked on the door. Embry pulled the door open and let me in.

I went up the stairs to Zack's room. He was lying on his bed, in a position I was all too familiar with. He was shaking slightly, but he was quiet. I felt his head. He was warmer than usual, but not too hot. It would be hours before he would phase, probably sometime late tonight.

I sat down in a chair to wait. I wondered how many more times I would have to rush to someone's house to help someone through his or her first phase. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, thoughts of Jennifer filling my head and I quickly fell asleep. I was awakened a few hours later by a piercing scream. Zack was dangerously close to phasing, so I pulled him off the bed and dragged him down the stairs and out the door. We went into the woods and I waited for him to phase.

By now I had the motions down. We ran the border, I explained the Cullen's and the pack rules. I was Alpha, Austin was my Beta, and he had to obey an order from either of us. We went back to Sam J's house and he went to sleep on the couch. No one else was around, I wondered where Jennifer was and I wanted to go and find her, but then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. It said, 'Jared'

I sighed and answered. Jared spoke quickly but I picked up that Lacey was phasing. I hung up the phone and booked it to Jared's to start this whole process over.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to AllytheVampChick, Curtis and aya163 for reviewing last chapter. If anyone wants a preview of chapter nine, just be my first reviewer. Hell, if you can beat Ally I'll send you all of chapter nine and a preview of chapter ten. Thanks! ~Ever Uley~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**-One Month Later-**

**(CPOV)**

It's been a month since I first phased. Almost everyone else has phased now. We were only waiting on Charlie, who would be phasing any day now. Collin and Brady phased had only phased once each since I became Alpha, just to see how us new wolves were doing. We were a little bigger than my dad's pack. With seven males and four females, (when Charlie phased it would be five) we had twelve wolves in all.

A few more of us had imprinted also. Zack imprinted on Lacey. And Sam J imprinted on Ally, everyone thought that was funny since Ally was Leah's daughter and Sam J was Sam Senior's son. It was ironic and the pack loved it.

After we had gotten enough control, the Cullen's had been kind enough to teach us how to fight. I still had this nagging feeling that something was looming on the horizon that I wasn't sure we were prepared for.

Everything was calm on the reservation. Every now and then we caught the scent of a bloodsucker, but if it was a friend of the Cullen's they stayed off our land. That was until one night when I was on patrol with Zack and Harry. I suddenly caught the sickeningly sweet scent of a bloodsucker, and it wasn't a Cullen. I howled to alert my pack. Zack and Harry were by my side in a flash and we followed the scent. The rest of the pack soon fell into step behind me as the scent got stronger.

_'Are we sure it's not a Cullen?_' Lacey asked cautiously.

_'Does it smell like a Cullen?'_ Her brother snapped at her.

_'Matt, she's just being sure. And no Lacey it is definitely not a Cullen.'_ I told her. We reached the beach now, and the scent was unbearably stronger. We spotted three blond, female vampires standing on the beach by the cliffs. I phased back and slipped on my shorts and walked to face the vampires.

"Why are you on our land bloodsucker?" I growled. The one in the middle was tall, strawberry blond and had a look in her eyes that made me hate her even if she wasn't a bloodsucker. She spoke first, "My name is Tanya." She pointed to the girl to her right, who had straight, pale blond hair and said, "This is Kate." She motioned to her left at the last girl, whose blond hair was almost silver and said, "This is Irina. We're sisters from the Denali clan in Alaska. We know the Cullen's"

I nodded my head annoyed, "What's your point? And why are you here? The Cullen's tell their friends not to cross our border so we don't attack them."

Tanya smirked and said, "We just came ask you a question. What is your name child?"

I growled at being called a child and I said, "My name is Cody Black."

Tanya perked up. "Black? What are your parents names?"

I wasn't sure if I should answer but I did anyway. "Jacob and Bella Black."

Kate looked at Tanya and back at me. "Bella Black? Did she used to be Bella Swan?" I nodded slowly. Tanya smiled broadly and said, "Thanks, that's all we needed to know." And the blond bloodsuckers left. I phased back and listened to the thoughts of my pack.

'What the hell was that about?' Harry asked.

'I have no idea. But it sounds like I have to go talk to my parents.' I said to everyone. 'We can't all go, though. Someone has to patrol in case they come back. So, Zack, Nick and Jennifer take first shift. We'll fill you in afterward.'

The rest of us went toward my house and we phased back and went into my house. Mom and dad were sitting in the kitchen at the table. Dad stood up as we came in. "What's going on guys?"

I dropped down into a chair and said, "Oh not much. Just three vampires on the reservation. Say they know you, mom."

Mom looked up and said, "Who were they?"

I shrugged casually and said; "They said their names were Tanya, Kate and Irina from the Denali clan in Alaska. What could they want with you mom?"

Mom shook her head, "I have no idea, I never even met them. Edward talked about them a few times, but I never met them." Just as mom said that, her phone went off. "It's Alice." Mom said then answered the phone and put it on speaker, "Hey Alice. Do you know something about the Denali's being here?"

"Yes. I didn't see until a few minutes ago. They're angry with you Bella. Tanya blames you for Edward's death. She didn't know how Edward died until just a few days ago. They were here for a visit and Rosalie told them. I don't know what they're gonna do, though. I can't see you or wolves." Alice told mom nervously.

Mom sighed. "I should have known Rose would never get over what Edward did. Did she at least tell them the whole story, instead of her clipped, distorted version?"

Alice growled and said, "She told them her clipped, distorted version. You know Rose had to exaggerate to the holy heavens and Tanya was always obsessed with Edward. So as soon as she heard his death had something to do with you, she wanted revenge. I really don't know what to tell you Bella; I know you and Jake are both aging now for your kids and I don't know if your wolves are ready for a fight. We can't fight our family, so we are staying out of it. We can't take either side I'm sorry Bella."

"It's fine, Alice. We're ready." Mom said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Alice asked, confused.

Mom sighed again. "I stopped aging, Alice."

My eyes shot to my mother's. Now that I looked at her, she barely looked thirty, whereas I passed for twenty-five. I looked more like her brother than her son.

Alice's voice went up an octave, "What do you mean you're not aging?"

"I don't know. I was aging, but I just stopped whenever Sam Junior phased. Jacob is still aging but I'm not." Mom told her.

I took a good look at my mom's face. She looked terrified. I knew it was scaring mom that dad was aging and she wasn't. She didn't want dad to age and look too old for her, she didn't want dad to die and leave her here and Immortal forever without him. I felt a pang of sadness for my mother. I didn't know what the Denali vampires were planning.

Mom hung up the phone and we were all silent. We didn't know what to say or do. Mom took a deep breath and said, "I really don't know what to do. The Denali's are picking a fight with my children because of Edward's choice to die. Maybe this is the reason I'm not aging. I just wish I knew how it would all turn out."

"I know." Said an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Who can it be in the Black household? Find out next chapter. ****Okay, so last chapter, Ally was the first to review. She stalks my computer and waits for me to post so she can be the first to review. Be the first to review after her and I'll give you a preview of chapter ten. But, if you can beat Ally and be the VERY first to review, I'll send you all of chapter ten and a preview of chapter eleven.**

**Thanks to Ally, Curtis, fairytale romantic, and aya 163 for reviewing last chapter. And a special thanks to Rachel2w2 for going back and reviewing chapters 4-8, I really appreciate it! ~Ever Uley~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Any one guess who returns in this chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**(CPOV)**

I took a big whiff of the air but there was no scent. What the hell is going on? Four people I didn't know walked into the kitchen now. Three girls and a man; the man was tall and muscular like me. One of the girls was tall, maybe Jennifer's height and had black hair. The second girl was taller than the first but had the same black hair. The last girl was blond and my mom's height. She reminded me of Alice though.

Mom stood up and threw her arms around the first girl. "Diana! Oh my god, it's so good to see you guys." Diana laughed and they pulled apart. Mom turned to us and said, "Guys this is, Diana, Selena, Luna and Pan. They are the ones who turned me into an Immortal." Mom went around the room and introduced us all. I guessed that they knew our parents since mom told her who was whose child.

Diana smiled warmly at us all, reminding me of Esme. We all moved into the living room and Diana turned to mom. "So you're not aging and you don't know why?" Mom shook her head.

Diana smiled and said, "Well, I knew I'd have to come back sooner or later. Well, Isabella, the only thing I can tell you is that there is another battle coming up. The girls from the Denali clan have found some old friends of the Volturi who are still mad about the Volturi's demise. They have sought revenge for a while but the Denali girls have promised them a fight with you. The Cullen's won't fight, they can't choose between their family. They think of you and them as family and they won't pick sides. Bella, you are not aging because of this fight. You need to be prepared, so you will stay an Immortal until after it is done."

Dad looked up and said, "So what about me? I could phase and fight too."

Diana shook her head, "You have not phased since Cody was born, your body can't handle it Jake. You can't fight. Unless…." Diana trailed off and looked at mom.

Mom caught Diana's eyes and got the drift of what Diana was saying, her eyes widened and shook her head. "No. Jake and I are supposed to grow old together now that we've had children. This was not supposed to happen." Mom hung her head and dad looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dad questioned Diana.

Diana smiled and said, "We can turn you into an Immortal like us."

Mom's head jerked up, "What?"

Diana looked at her and said, "Jake can be Immortal, like you Isabella. Your children have years before they stop phasing, so they won't age. Then, if you'd like, we can turn them Immortal also. You'll never have to lose your family, Bella. You can be selfish just this once. It's okay to want your family forever." Her tone was soft. Mom looked up at my pack and me.

We were all quiet until Zack broke the silence, "Think of it this way, Miss Black, you'll never have to cook for them again. Think of how much money you could save on groceries."

Mom chuckled and Chelsea smacked the back of his head.

"I'll do it." Dad said quietly.

"What?" Mom asked, just as quiet.

Dad leaned forward. "I said I'll do it. We won't be bloodsuckers so the kids won't have to make the choice whether or not to kill us. If it means keeping you forever, just like we promised, I'll do it."

Mom's eyes welled up with tears I knew would never fall. She nodded and said, "What about when the kids stop phasing?"

Dad shrugged and said. "That can be their choice."

Mom looked panicked at the thought of losing one of us while she had to live forever with that pain, but dad quickly added, "That is still years away, Bells. They only just phased. We have plenty of time before we have to even think about making that decision."

Mom nodded. Diana looked happy, "When can we change Jake, then? It must happen soon. The Denali girls will be back soon with their army and we need every minute that we have."

Mom looked sad. "Does it have to be so soon?" She asked in a sad, quiet voice. Diana nodded slowly.

"Tonight would be best, Isabella." Diana told my mother.

Mom looked at dad, who jumped off the couch and asked, "So where do we want to do this?"

Diana shrugged and said, "I though Bella would want to? I'll walk you through it, but it should be your blood that turns him."

Dad looked confused at this. "So, wait, how do you actually become Immortal?" He asked. Diana explained how they had to inject an Immortal's blood into the human's heart. It wouldn't hurt him at all it would just be long and uncomfortable.

Dad looked reassured and said, "I want to do this now." He headed to the stairs and mom followed with Diana, Pan, Selena and Luna. I stood to follow but mom held up her hand.

"Cody, you all need to patrol. We don't know what the Denali girls are up to. Why don't you up the patrols? Alice and the rest of the Cullen's want to meet with you to discuss their plan. Take someone with you and go to their house. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Mom didn't give me a chance to answer, she walked up the stairs behind dad, with the Immortals following.

I turned to my pack and said, "Okay, Matt, and Ally, you are gonna come with me to the Cullen's. Harry, you go join Nick, Zack and Jennifer on patrol. Chelsea, I need you to go by Sam J's and check on Emily. Tell Sam J to go run a little and you stay with Emily. Austin, you stay here with Charlie. I don't know how long we will be gone and if she phases, she'll want you or me with her. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Harry walked out the back door and I walked out the front with Matt, Ally and Chelsea trailing behind. I decided driving there would be the best option, if anything happened, someone would howl. I dropped Chelsea out at Sam J's since it was on the way to the Cullen's. Emily was sick with some type of flu. She threw up non-stop and it hurt her to even move. I knew from my dad how much she used to take care of his old pack when Sam Sr. was Alpha, and after he died, she continued to take care of the pack. Now that she was sick, my pack was going to take care of her. One of my pack members was always there. I usually had three wolves on patrol and two with Emily. I gave Sam J as much time off patrol as I could, but then he insisted on more patrol time. He didn't like being home watching his mother suffer.

I told Chelsea to make sure Sam J left to go run so everyone could fill him in on what was happening. We drove towards Forks and made it to the Cullen's in no time. We stopped outside the house and got out of the car. Alice rushed out to meet us.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Curtis, Ally and Rachel for reviewing last chapter. Curtis actually beat Ally and reviewed before she did! So, same deal as before. Be the first to review and I'll send you all of chapter eleven and a preview of chapter twelve. But, I see Ally is stalking my computer tonight, so be the first to review after her and I'll send you a preview. ~Ever Uley~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**(CPOV)**

"Hi, Cody!" Alice sang as she hugged me. I tried not to breathe, but she was hugging me so tightly if I didn't I would pass out. I eased out of her grip and said, "Yeah, hey Alice. Didn't you guys wanna talk about something?"

She released me from her hug, but then took my hand and dragged me into the house. Matt and Ally were laughing behind me, but they stopped when Emmett came out the door. Ally saw the look in his eyes and stopped walking. She backed towards the car and said, "Emmett, no."

Her warning was ignored when Emmett thundered down the steps and grabbed Ally into his arms and spun her around. She wiggled in his grip. "Okay, Emmett, please let me breathe." She choked out.

Emmett shook his head and then did the unthinkable. He started to sing at the top of his lungs. "Ally, Ally, Pumpkin bally, jumped off a cliff and landed in jally! Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, she looks so happy. Ally, Ally, makes me happy! Ally, Ally, thinks she's special. Ally, Ally, is SO FREAKING SPECIAL!!"

Emmett stopped and set Ally down, then he started to tap dance in front of her. Ally rolled her eyes and slapped the side of his head. "Will you knock it off you big oaf? Please just take us inside now." She practically begged.

Emmett stopped and we all went inside. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Blondie were all waiting in the living room. Having heard Emmett's welcoming song to Ally they were all laughing, except Blondie. She hated us, because she blamed my mom for her brother's death. No one else blamed mom, why couldn't she just get over it?

We all sat down in the living room and Carlisle turned to us. "We will try and talk to the Denali's. We don't want them to do this, but we can't take sides. As we said before, they are our family, as well as yours. We have always thought of Bella as our daughter and even though she isn't with Edward, we still consider her our daughter. Alice, Jasper and Emmett think of her as a sister."

Blondie scoffed and said, "I don't know why we don't just help the Denali's. It IS Bella's fault and I would kill her myself if I could."

I was about to answer her but Ally jumped up and punched Blondie right in her face. Ally punched her a second time before Emmett restrained her. He pulled her to me and I put my hands on her shoulders. That didn't stop Ally from verbally assaulting Blondie, though. "Wanna say that again, Blondie? Don't you DARE talk about Bella like that. You need to pull that stick out of your ass and get over it. Edward made his choice."

Blondie looked stunned but didn't say anything. She glared at Ally who just smirked and said, "What's the matter? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" She laughed. I tried not to laugh at Ally's taunting Blondie.

I saw Alice and Jasper holding in a laugh also. We sat down and finished talking. The Cullen's were planning to leave tomorrow morning. They were going to London to stay so that the Denali's won't attack them or try to persuade them into fighting. I understood their argument, I just wished Blondie would fight with the Denali's so I could tear her head off for insulting my mother the way she did. Ally, Matt and I left and we went to Sam J's house to see Emily.

When we got there, we all went inside and went into Emily's room. Chelsea was sitting next to her holding her hand. Ally went over and climbed on the bed with her while Matt went to stand next to Chelsea. I hung back by the door. There was a picture sitting on the bedside table, it was of Sam Sr. and Emily. I noticed how much Sam J looked like his dad and I wondered what dad, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Leah thought when they looked at Sam J. I made a mental note to ask one of them the next time I saw them. We sat with Emily until Sam J came home. Chelsea made some soup for Emily that she managed to keep down, at least while we were there.

Then the four of us left. I dropped Chelsea, Matt and Ally out at their houses and I went home. I was worried of what I would find there. I knew my father was being turned into an Immortal at this very moment, I just didn't know what that meant for the rest of us.

I arrived home and went straight to my parents' room. Dad was lying on their bed, it looked like he was sleeping. Mom was next to him, holding his hand. Diana, Pan, Selena and Luna were standing around the room. Mom was just staring at dad's face; she didn't even notice I had come in. Diana looked up at me and smiled at me, letting me know everything was okay on their end. I nodded to let her know everything went okay at the Cullen's and she nodded back.

I went to my room and went to sleep. The day was so draining, and all I wanted was to sleep forever.

**(BPOV)**

***Back to earlier***

"Cody, you all need to patrol. We don't know what the Denali girls are up to. Why don't you up the patrols? Alice and the rest of the Cullen's want to meet with you to discuss their plan. Take someone with you and go to their house. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" I told my son. I didn't wait for him to answer, he knew what he had to do. I followed Jake up the stairs. We went into our bedroom and Diana reached into her bag and pulled out a syringe. She gently grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" She asked. I nodded and she pushed the needle into my skin. She drew out my blood and held out the syringe to me. I had never liked blood, but mine fascinated me now. It was a bright red with a silver metallic tint to it. Diana laughed when she saw me staring and I took the syringe.

Diana pushed me towards Jake, who was lying on the bed shirtless. He looked relaxed, but I was panicking. Diana stepped up beside me and said, "Just stab him in the heart with it, Bella. Then push down on the pump until all your blood is out."

I nodded nervously and stepped up beside Jake. He looked in my eyes and smiled my favorite smile. I brought the syringe up over his body, and then brought it down, swiftly, but carefully into his heart. I pushed all my blood into his heart. I pulled it out when there was none left and I sat down in the chair to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, same deal as last time, beat Ally to the review and I'll send you all of chapter twelve and a preview of chapter thirteen. If Ally is first, just be the first to review after her and I'll send you a preview of chapter twelve.**

**Also thanks to Hales Bells, Black Rose and Rachel2w2 for reviewing last chapter. Rachel is quickly becoming one of my favorite people. Right next to Ally that is! ~Ever Uley~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**Sorry if I scared anyone before about Jacob. One reviewer forbid me from killing him! Don't worry, Rachel, I killed Edward in part one so Jacob and Bella could be together, I'm not tearing them apart. But, Jacob is coming up in the next chapter or two. For now, vamp drama!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**(CPOV)**

The next day, the Cullen's left. They asked me if a few of us could run by their house every few hours to make sure no one went by there. I was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Charlie. Luna and Selena were in the kitchen with us, while Diana and Pan were upstairs with mom and dad.

Dad was in day two of six of his transformation and mom hadn't left his side for a second. According to Diana, mom hadn't even taken her eyes off his face. Right now I had Matt and Jennifer patrolling the Cullen's property, while Harry, Nick and Chelsea were running our border. Lacey was sitting with Emily while Austin took Sam J out of the house for a bit. They were in Forks grocery shopping for my mom. Charlie should have phased yesterday, but the girl was so happy all the time, it was impossible to get her angry. I knew I had to provoke her to get her to phase. We were running out of time and we still had to teach her to fight.

I decided enough was enough. It was her time to phase. I picked up a piece of bacon and threw it in her face. She looked up and said, "Real mature, Cody." She threw the bacon back at me and went back to eating. I wasn't giving up that easily. I threw a biscuit at her, hitting her in the eye. She was getting angrier. When she started to shake, I would be able to order her outside to phase. But it was too early right now. She looked up, annoyed. "Cody, will you knock it off."

She threw the biscuit back and took her plate to the sink. She was too good at calming herself. I picked up my glass of orange juice and threw it at her head. The glass shattered against the wall and exploded orange juice all over her hair and clothes. She turned around, she was mad now. "CODY! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD?"

I stuck my tongue out and said in a teasing voice, "Nope, why don't you make me?" I threw my fried eggs at her before she could answer. She started to shake so I stood up, grabbed her by the shoulders and led her outside. She shook me off and said, "What are you doing?"

I poked her and said, "Just thought we'd air the house out a bit, your stank was contaminating the whole damn house." I didn't mean a word I said to her, I was just trying to get her to phase.

She looked at me and shook even more violently. Here was my chance. "Charlie. Phase. Now." I commanded in my Alpha voice. Charlie phased and her wolf form was now in front of me. I phased in front of her listening to the others in wolf form greet her.

'_Charlie? Finally! I was beginning to think you would never phase.'_ Harry told her.

Jennifer spoke up. '_Yeah, welcome to the club. Now the boys don't have us so outnumbered.'_

I took Charlie around the border and we went by the Cullen's. I actually took her up to the house to smell them since the Cullen's were gone. They had only left a few hours ago, so their scent was still prominent in the air around their house. After a few hours, I left her on the Cullen's property with Matt and Jennifer. I needed to go check on Emily and then dad.

I got to Emily's and phased back. I slipped on my cutoffs and went inside Emily looked worse today. She looked weaker, less color in her russet cheeks. I had Lacey make Emily some soup to help get her strength back. I don't know what Sam J might do if his mother died. He never got to meet his father; he didn't need for Emily to die also. I sat with Emily for a while and told her about dad, I told her about Charlie, but I didn't tell her about our upcoming battle with the Denali's. Sam J hadn't told her and he asked that the rest of us didn't tell her either. Emily had lost Sam Sr. in a battle with vampires and I knew she would be nervous if she did know.

I saw there was nothing more I could do for Emily at the moment and I headed home and checked on dad; he was still in his transformation state, he looked asleep. Mom was still sitting next to him, holding his hand staring at his face. I went to bed after telling mom Charlie had phased. She grunted in response so I went into my room. I had only been asleep for a few hours, when I heard it, one of my pack brothers' howl of distress.

**(Charlie's POV)**

I was on the Cullen's land with Matt and Jennifer. I don't know why it takes three wolves to patrol their property. I was sitting as far away from their house as possible when I smelled another smell. I didn't know what this was. I walked a little off the Cullen's land. No one noticed me since they were all arguing about who would win in a fight between a turkey and an ostrich.

The smell got stronger as I walked away from the Cullen's house. I saw a flash of white. _Vampire_. I thought. _Oh no. What do I do?_ I turned and ran back towards the Cullen's yelling, "_VAMPIRE VAMPIRE VAMPIRE_!" in my head.

Something grabbed my hind leg and I yelped. It was cold as ice. I heard everyone telling me they were on their way and I heard one of my pack brothers howling to alert everyone else. I turned around and swiped at the leech that had grabbed me. I hadn't been taught how to fight yet. I had only phased today, what do I do? The leech released my leg and I ran as fast as I could. I heard Cody's voice in my thoughts.

'_What's happening?_' He asked.

He picked up from our thoughts what was going on and said, '_Charlie, home now. Stay with mom and dad, if a bloodsucker shows up, howl. Jennifer, go to Emily's, if a bloodsucker shows up there, howl.' _

I did as he said and I ran straight home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy to say you guys are getting quicker with your reviews. Today it was Black Rose who reviewed first. Also thanks to Rachel2w2, Curtis, Aya163 and of course, AllytheVampChick for your reviews and your neverending support. And a shout out to Hales Bells and tallgirl101, they know why, hahaha. You guys all rock, seriously. **

**Same deal as before, be the first to review and you get all of next chapter plus a preview of chapter fourteen. ~Ever Uley~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns. **

**Also, something BAD may happen in this chapter, don't hate me for it. ~Ever Uley~**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Cody's POV)**

I had only been asleep for a few hours when I heard the wolf howl. I was pretty sure it was Austin. I jumped out of bed and ran into my parents' room to find the Immortals. They were nowhere to be seen. I ran down the stairs, still they were nowhere. I ran out the door and into the woods. I phased without removing my clothes.

'What's happening?' I asked as soon as I phased. No one answered me. They didn't have to, I could tell from their thoughts a vampire was attacking Charlie. Charlotte. My sister.

My blood boiled, '_Charlie, home, now. Stay with mom and dad, if a bloodsucker shows up, howl. Jennifer, go to Emily's, if a bloodsucker shows up there, howl_.' I ordered to them. I didn't see a reason for Jennifer to go to Emily's except maybe a bloodsucker would pick up our scent and use Emily as leverage or something. I just wanted Jennifer safe. I didn't want her to fight.

'_Are you kidding me?'_ Jennifer screeched in my head. Crap. She heard me.

'_You're damn right I heard you, I am a pack member, I can help out_.' Jennifer said. I didn't have time to argue with her, I was racing towards the bloodsuckers as fast as I could. I could already hear fighting. I sped up a little until I could barely see where I was going and I finally answered Jennifer.

'_Dammit Jen, you're my imprint, I won't allow you to be hurt. If I have to fight with the pack and worry about you, I won't be focused. I know you'll be safe at Emily's just go, that's an order_.' I told her. I knew I was going to be in deep shit for ordering her around, but I didn't have time to worry about that now.

Jennifer cursed me in her head, but I ignored her. I made it to where the bloodsuckers were, a few fires were already started and the vamps began to retreat. They backed toward the woods, smirking at us. I was about to signal to my pack to advance, when a very familiar voice stopped me.

"Wait, right there, pup." A shadow stepped out of the woods and I could hardly believe my eyes. Diana; she was flanked by Pan, Selena and Luna. The three blond leeches from the beach were behind her also.

I growled. I can't believe this. She saved my mother from the Volturi only to come back and try to kill us all over again? She walked forward and I growled. I heard Charlie's thoughts panicking back at home. I saw in her head as she ran up the stairs in wolf form, but phased when she got to our parents' room. What the hell was she doing?

My pack was just as confused as I was. We trusted these Immortals and now they were on their side. I looked around and saw that there were about twenty in all. The three blond leeches, the four Immortals and about ten or more other leeches. Guess the Volturi didn't have many friends. I chuckled softly in my head. My pack did the same. We were only outnumbered, two to one; there were only ten of us. I heard a sound behind us and realized it was mom. Wait, mom?

I barked at her, as if to say what the hell are you doing here and what is going on. Mom stepped forward and whispered low enough so only I could hear, but my pack heard also, since they were in my head. "There is a vamp over there who has a power similar to mine. They are controlling Diana, Pan, Selena and Luna to turn them against us. Don't worry though, I have a plan, you all just need to cover me."

I nodded and my mother turned to the vamps and focused very hard.

**(BPOV)**

"Don't worry, I have a plan, you all just need to cover me." I whispered to my son's wolf ear. I turned back to the vampires. I didn't know yet which one was controlling my fellow Immortals, but I knew it would be easy to find out. Luna had a gift like Jane's. I could use it to incapacitate the vampires, setting the Immortals free. Maybe Diana knew which one it was. Then my sons and the pack could take care of the vampires. I had to get home to Jake. Charlie was with him now, but it was killing me to be away from him.

I slipped into Luna's mind, I could feel it being silenced by something else, but I found her power and I was stronger than this vampire. I used Luna's gift on the vampires and they all fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Diana broke from the trance as well as Luna, Selena and Pan. They all rushed to my side and Diana said, "Bella, thank you! Even I couldn't see that coming!"

I kept focused on the vamps but I nodded my head to acknowledge her thanks. I turned to my son and said through gritted teeth, "Cody, get rid of them."

The entire pack lunged forward and had ripped apart the vampires in a matter of seconds. They all trotted back to me and I remembered Jake. I turned and ran towards my house with the pack and the Immortals following close behind me.

We barged in the front door. The fight was over and the threat was gone, but Jake was only in day two of his transformation. I had promised him I wouldn't leave his side once, I had broken that promise, but I wouldn't do it again. I went up the stairs and into our room. I settled back into my chair and took his hand again. I stared into his face and waited.

**(CPOV)**

I wanted our big fight with the leeches to be exciting, and it was, but I didn't expect it to be so easy. Mom had all the bloodsuckers on the ground, so all we had to do was rip them apart. We threw the pieces into the fire and we ran back to my house. Mom resumed her place next to dad and the rest of the pack went home to go to sleep. I went into my room and went right to sleep.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Dad's transformation finally ended and he woke up. He was an Immortal now. He wasn't any different except he didn't eat. That was weird. I was so used to seeing dad eat as much as Austin, Charlie and me, but he didn't eat at all. He just sat at the table with mom and watched us eat.

I wasn't sure if the leeches were finally all gone, but I wasn't about to take any chances. At all times, I had two people patrolling our border, two people at the Cullen's and two and Emily's. Although, I usually just had Sam J and someone else at his house. I tried to get Sam J out of the house for a while, but Emily was getting worse so I let him stay. I did have to go over at least one time a day to order him to go outside and run for a bit. I knew Emily's time was running out, my dad's old pack was on edge about it, too. Emily meant a lot to everybody, it damn near killed us to for this to happen to her.

**(Ally's POV)**

I was on patrol alone. Nick was supposed to be on patrol with me, but he was helping Ana with something. I didn't mind. He said he would join me later. It had been over a week since we massacred those vamps, so I wasn't too worried. If I smelled anything, I would howl, like always. I was thinking about Sam J and Emily when Sam J phased.

'_Oh, no. No, no no no no. Why? Oh, god why_?' He was mumbling.

'_Sam J? Baby, what's wrong?_' I asked him frantically.

He didn't answer, just replayed the events in his head for me. Emily had died.

* * *

**A/N: I have a good reason for killing Emily okay, just chill next chapter is coming right up! ~Ever Uley~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**(Emily's POV)**

I was in my final minutes, I knew. I had felt nothing but pain these past few days. Today the pain intensified, but was now fading. I looked to my right at my beautiful son. Samuel Joshua Uley Junior. He was the most beautiful child I could have asked for. I was so proud of him. I knew if Sam were here, he would be proud of his son, too. A son was all Sam wanted. He wanted to teach him everything he knew, how to play baseball and how to throw a punch. Then when he phased, Sam wanted to be there. Sam J looked like Sam so much. Human and wolf form. That was all I could have hoped for. I smiled weakly at my son. Tears streamed down his face, I knew he was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear him.

I slowly looked to my left. I had a picture of my Sam on the bedside table. I stared into his eyes and wished I could have lived my life with him. I wished he could have seen our son grow up. I wanted him here, because I was selfish and I wanted Sam to love me. Tears flowed freely from my eyes. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see, but I didn't have the strength to wipe them away. I slowly blinked my eyes. When I opened them, there was my Sam. Standing at the foot of the bed. He looked at Sam J with love in his eyes and I knew he was proud of him. He had died twenty years ago protecting our family, but he had been watching us the whole time. Sam looked back at me and smiled, "Emily." He said. There was adoration dripping from his voice and I realized then how much I had missed him.

He stretched his hand out to me and said, "Emily, come with me." I didn't have the strength to take his hand, but I also didn't have the strength to deny him anything. I reached my hand out and took his hand. He pulled me easily off the bed and kissed me. I was surprised I had the strength to stand, but then again, Sam always gave me my strength.

"I missed you." I said quietly and closed my eyes. Sam kissed my eyelids and said, "I was always here." Sam pulled away from me and smiled brightly. He intertwined our fingers and said, "It's time to go, Emily." I nodded and turned back to Sam J. I brushed his cheek with my hand and said, "We will be watching you. Always. Take care, we love you."

I turned back to my Sam and he took my hand again. We took a step forward and I felt an indescribable bliss, as I was finally back where I belonged.

**(Sam J's POV)**

My mother was dying right before my eyes. There was nothing I could do. She was staring at the ceiling as her breath became shallow. She turned to look at me and smiled weakly. My heart fell out of my chest. She was going now. I reached out and took her hand. She turned her head to look at the picture of my father on the bedside table. She missed my dad more than she ever let me think, but I knew how much it hurt her not to have him around. My mother looked to the foot of the bed suddenly, like someone was standing there. Strangely, I felt a presence like someone else was there and I felt someone watching me.

I looked where my mother was looking and she began to talk. "I missed you." She said weakly. Who was she talking to? My mother looked at me again and said, "We will be watching you. Always. Take care, we love you." She closed her eyes one final time. I leaned back in my chair. I had been preparing myself for this moment for weeks. Nothing could compare to the actual event. My mother was dead.

I didn't miss that in her final words she said 'we'. Was my father here? To see me the first time since I was born? To take my mother to where she belonged? I didn't know. Why did my father get to see me and I still don't get to see him? Everyone always said how much I reminded them of my father. Why did they get to know him so well, when, I was his son and I never even get to meet him. I suddenly became very angry. I ran out of the house and into the woods. I had barely made it before I phased.

_Oh, no. No, no no no no. Why? Oh, god why_?' I said in my head.

'_Sam J? Baby, what's wrong?_' Ally asked me frantically.

I didn't answer; I just replayed the events in my head.

Ally ran to me in a second. I lay down on the forest floor and she lay next to me. Neither of us thought anything at all, which is strange. I knew she was trying for me, though. I finally calmed enough to phase human and Ally phased next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. We were both naked, but we didn't care. After about an hour, I stood up and pulled on my shorts. Ally slipped on her clothes and I took her hand. I led her back to my house, we went inside and went to my mother's room. I stopped at the doorway. Ally slid her arms around my waist and buried her face into my shoulder blade.

We stood there, not talking. I knew I had to do something. I picked up the phone and called Jacob's house.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY, I know I seem really heartless for killing Emily, but hear me out. My penname is Ever ULEY. As in Sam ULEY. In my first story I killed Sam, heartless right, killing the character I made my penname after? I just wanted Sam and Emily to find each other again is all. I can't very well bring Sam back so I had to off Emily. **

**Same deal as before, be the first to review and you get all of chapter fifteen and a preview of chapter sixteen. There's only two chapters left then the epilogue so this is the last chance I'm giving you to do this since I'm not giving away the epilogue you'll all have to wait and see. Except Ally who has already read it. **

**Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter: Hales Bells, Aya163, Rachel2w2, Curtis and summercomesoon. And thanks to my first reviewer, Black Rose, who has now beat AllytheVampChick two times in a row. Awesome, you know I love ya, Ally! ~Ever Uley~**


	15. Chapter 15

**NEW POLL!!!!**

**I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what to write next. So I need your help. **

**Go to my profile and vote for what you want me to write next. **

**Thanks so much! ~Ever Uley~**

**P.S. I really hate when people do these things, too. But hey, I gave you two damn chapters today, so be happy and GO VOTE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**(CPOV)**

Today was Emily's funeral. When Sam J phased, we all saw how his mother died and her talking to Sam Sr. We felt so much of his pain, I took him off patrol for a few months. I even cut down Ally's patrol time since I knew Sam J would need his imprint there. We all got dressed silently. The mood in our house was dark, depressed. My mother came down the stairs followed by my father. I took a long look at both of them and I wondered what I would do without them.

They caught my stare and smiled sadly, probably understanding why I was staring at them. Austin came down the stairs with Charlie trailing behind. Mom and dad allowed Charlie to stay here after she phased because we were all Immortal, so if she phased she wouldn't hurt us. Or if she did, we would just heal and all would be forgiven.

We walked out the door and got into my dad's Mercedes GLK. We silently drove to the cemetery where we were having a graveside service for Emily. As we got out, I saw my dad's old pack was there, with their kids, who made up my pack. Kim, Leah, Angela, Ana and Claire were by the chairs in tears. They were imprints just like Emily and they had known Emily since they were imprinted on. Quil, Jared, Paul and Embry were standing in a circle away from their imprints. My mother went to speak with the other imprints while my dad took Charlie and Austin to sit down. The other members of my pack were already sitting down. Sam J was standing beside his mother's casket, staring at it, blankly. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking at the moment. Suddenly, I remembered something I wanted to ask Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry. I walked slowly over to them, making sure Sam J was out of earshot.

"Hey." I said. They all looked up and nodded in my direction.

"I wanted to ask you guys something." I said, monotonously.

Jared looked up and said, "What's up, man?"

I took a deep breath and said, "A few days before our fight with the bloodsuckers, I was in Emily's room and I saw a picture on her table of Sam. I noticed Sam J looked a lot like him. I was just wondering, you guys all knew Sam when he was alive, what do you see when you look at Sam J?"

Jared took a deep breath like he didn't know how to answer. Paul chuckled and said, "The same thing we see when we look at you."

I looked at him, confused and he continued, "When we look at Sam J, we see about the same thing when we look at you. We see your father. When we see Sam J, we think about Sam. When we see you, we think about Jacob. It's nearly impossible not to, you are both so much like your dads."

I smiled. That made me proud. I knew I looked like my dad, but I didn't think I reminded anyone of him. My heart swelled with pride. The guys all clapped my shoulder and we took our seats with our families. The service was beautiful. Leah and Sam J made a speech, I wasn't much for tears, but I was crying at the end. I held Jennifer's hand in mine as she wept. As everyone left, we were all in tears.

I hugged Jennifer and said I would see her later. I got in the backseat of my dad's GLK with Austin and Charlie and we headed home.

Things could only get better for us, right? We had battled bloodsuckers and won, we had lost Emily, who was like a den mother to us all. Some of us had experienced happiness by imprinting. I was looking on the bright side of things, things were hard right now, but things would get better. They had to.

After Emily's funeral we all went to our house. Mom and Kim had cooked a ton of food. After all, they did have to feed a pack of wolves and a pack of former wolves. The guys were in the kitchen eating while the girls all sat in the living room and played with Claire and Quil's three-year old twins. They were adorable, and the girls couldn't leave them alone. Around eight, everyone started to file out. Before Paul and Ana left, I pulled Jennifer aside to talk. She followed me into the woods willingly. I knew she was still mad at me for ordering her to Emily's the night of the fight. I had a lot of groveling to do.

I turned to her and said, "Jen, I'm sorry for ordering you around the other night. It was for the best, I couldn't handle the thought of something happening to you and if you were there I wouldn't have been able to concentrate."

Jennifer sighed and said, "I understand and I forgive you. Just next time, if there is a next time, please treat me like one of the pack and not just your imprint."

I smiled to her and said, "Wanna go on another date? This time we'll make sure your mom keeps him home." Jennifer laughed. She had told me of when she got home and Ana hit Paul with her shoe. Ana was the only one who had control over him.

Jennifer smiled at me and said, "Sure. I don't really see the point in all this dating stuff because we already know we're bound to each other."

She had a point, but I liked taking her places. Except when her dad follows uninvited. I laughed and said, "Yeah, and we've known each other all our lives, but don't you think it's fun?"

She shrugged and smiled then she hugged me. We went back inside because I heard Paul yelling for her. Things were looking up for us.

The next night I went on a date with Jennifer, Ana promised to keep Paul busy all night. She didn't specify exactly what so I didn't ask. The date went well and we weren't interrupted, not even once.

When I left her house, I went straight to the woods to patrol. Nick and Ally were already phased when I joined. They heard my thoughts and Ally went right for teasing me. She was abruptly cut off when Nick picked up a bloodsucker's scent.

'_I think it's just a Cullen_.' He said.

Ally and I ran to him just to be sure. I smelled the air, I knew that scent. Blondie. But she was the only one I smelled. I was confused; the leeches usually all stayed together, why was she alone? Better yet, why is she in La Push? She crossed the treaty line. I really didn't want to start a war with the Cullen's. They had done so much for us, but they broke the treaty and as the Alpha, I could not put my people in danger.

I howled to alert the rest of my pack and we followed Blondie's scent, straight to my house.

**(BPOV)**

I was in the kitchen, preparing a meal for my children when they got back from patrol. I was their new 'den mother' as Quil had put it. I was setting the table when I smelled her. Rosalie. In La Push? What the hell? How had she gotten past the wolves and why the hell was she _here? _I walked out the back door as she came from the woods. Her eyes were black and I knew this was NOT going to go well.

I decided to be the bigger woman anyway and I greeted her as I would greet any other guest. "Hey Rose." I said cheerfully.

She advanced towards me and snarled, "It is your fault my brother is dead. He died to be with you and look, you're here now, happy and alive with that mongrel for a husband and you don't even care that Edward is dead."

I rolled my eyes and thought, '_This AGAIN_?' I looked at her and said calmly, "Rosalie, look, that was twenty years ago. I didn't make Edward do anything. He did it himself. Of course I care that Edward is dead, but I can't weep for him forever. We weren't meant for each other and Jake's imprinting on me proves that. Edward was my first love and I'll always have him in my heart, but he died twenty years ago. We have all gotten past it, all except you. If you remember, Emily lost Sam the same day I lost Edward, but Emily was able to get herself together, and they WERE meant for each other. Why can't you see that?"

I couldn't believe my voice stayed calm through my entire speech. I was pissed Rose had come here, and broken the treaty just to come and say the same thing she always says to me.

Rosalie growled and said, "Whatever. I didn't come here to talk and those pups will be here any minute. You are going to pay for what happened to my brother." She barely had the words out of her mouth before she lunged at me.

Her hands wrapped around my throat, but I was too strong for her. I threw her off of me and she smashed into a tree. I didn't want to hurt her, I once thought of her as my sister, but if she wouldn't listen to me, I had no choice. But I tried anyway.

"Rose, stop. If you keep attacking me, I'll have to kill you and I don't want to do that to your family. Think of Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett. What would they say if you broke the treaty just to come and kill me?" I asked her, putting extra emphasis on Emmett's name. She had broken the treaty once twenty years ago when she bit Kim, but Jake had forgiven her and made the Cullen's leave. I don't think my son would be as lenient if he knew Rose had attacked his mother, on our land. Breaking the treaty twice by herself.

She just snarled in response and ran toward me again. I punched her in the face when she reached me, but I grabbed her by her hair before she could sail through the air away from me. I spun her by her hair and flung her right into another tree. She jumped right up again and I saw my sons, my daughter and the rest of the pack some through the trees.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, don't be mad, but I may not be able to update Wednesday. I'll be out living and sleeping it off so it will give you more time to go to my profile and VOTE in my POLL!**

**Thanks to AllytheVampChick for being the most awesome person ever! Also Aya163, Curtis, and summercomesoon for reviewing last chapter. I'll keep the poll open a few more days so go vote and let me know your opinion!!! **

**Only one more chapter then the epilogue and I'm done with stroy number two, so if you review first I'll give you a preview of next chapter but this is THE last time. I'm not giving anything else away sorry! I think I've been fairly gracious on these things, don't you? ~Ever Uley~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(BPOV)**

Cody crouched down to attack, but I help up my hand to stop him. "I can handle this guys, I promise." I told him. He whimpered but stayed where he was. Rose looked back at them and saw it was my kids. She smirked and looked towards Charlie. I saw red, I would not let this woman hurt my children, or my pack children, and I didn't even care if she was almost my sister once upon a time. I ran at Rose and pulled off her left arm. She screamed and came at me, but I dodged her and ripped off her other arm. The snapping of bone and crumbling of rock filled the air.

She screamed as I jumped on her, straddling her waist, I twisted her head to the left, then to the right and I snapped it right out of it's socket. I saw that Austin and Chelsea had phased back human and started a fire. Sam J in his wolf form came forward and finished tearing up Rose for me, then human Austin threw her parts in the fire.

I felt bad, but what could I do? She was hell bent on killing me that much was clear. I had to tell Carlisle and Esme myself. I knew Alice would know there was something wrong, but she couldn't see me so she wouldn't know what happened. I turned and walked into the house. Jake had just come in from work and saw something was wrong with me. I told him everything before he could even ask and he just put his arms around me, letting me weep tearlessly.

**(CPOV)**

We pulled into the Cullen's drive. Luckily, Alice had seen Rose's decision to come back to Forks, but she hadn't seen anything else, so they all rushed back. Slowly, my mother, father, Austin, Charlie and me got out.

Alice came onto the porch, looking worried. "Where's Rose?" She asked. She was scared, I could tell. Before any of us could answer, mom slipped her arm around Alice and said, "Let's talk inside, okay?"

Alice looked even more scared, but she ran into the house anyway. We all followed and sat down in the living room with the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme greeted us warmly, and I couldn't help but wonder how long _that_ was going to last. Carlisle sat down on the love seat next to Esme and said, "So, what brings the Black family to the Cullen household today?"

Mom sighed and started telling them of how Blondie crossed the border, breaking our treaty and then attacked her. The Cullen's looked devastated at the end when they found out mom had killed Rose.

Esme looked like she would cry if she could. Alice was staring at the floor, Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable and Carlisle's face looked calm, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. Emmett was just staring at Charlie. Carlisle looked up and said, "So you've come here to kill the rest of us?"

Mom looked horrified, "What? NO! Why would you ask that? Why would you even think that? We just wanted to come here so I could tell you in person. I didn't think a simple phone call would suffice. I really am sorry, I didn't want to hurt her, but she wouldn't listen. It was either kill her or have her kill my children. When my children and pack children stepped out of the trees, all I could think about was their safety and when Rose saw them, I didn't know what she was thinking or what she was going to do. I had to protect my children, I understand if you hate me." Mom finished quietly.

Esme looked up and said sternly, "Bella, we don't hate you. We're not happy that you killed our daughter, but we understand why you had to. Rose has been against you since Edward died. No matter what anyone said, she wouldn't listen. I didn't know she would go so far as to attack you." She shook her head sadly.

"I did." Alice said quietly. Every head in the room snapped toward Alice.

My dad was on his feet in a second, "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Alice looked up shyly and said, "I had a vision of her going to La Push. I could feel her rage and desire for revenge but I didn't know she would go that far."

I looked at Emmett to see how he was doing. He just looked blank. Weird. I looked at Jasper, he didn't look sad either. He looked uncomfortable, still.

"Hey, Jasper?" I asked. He looked in my direction, acknowledging me so I could continue. "Why do you look so uncomfortable?"

He looked at Charlie, then at Emmett, then back at me and he smiled. I looked over at both of them; they had a guilty look on both their faces like they had just been caught doing something wrong. Their eyes met for a half a second. Only a half a second, but in that half a second, I saw both of their eyes fill with love and adoration.

No. No. No. No freaking way. No freaking way that did not just happen. I stood up, glaring at Emmett. He smiled apologetically at me, I lunged towards him, but mom and dad grabbed me and pulled me outside. Austin, Charlie and the Cullens followed behind.

* * *

**A/N: So Charlie imprinted on Emmett! Thank AllytheVampChick for that, I just wanted to kill Rosalie but she said then Emmett would be sad. I didn't want him to be sad either so, I had Charlie imprint. Didn't see that coming did ya? HA!**

**So today was a really bad day and all my plans got shifted, so I'm updating regularly, if there was anything left to update. I'm putting up the epilogue right after this. So thanks to Curtis, 39XXmythicalcreatures101XX, Rachel2w2, Black Rose, Aya163 and (of course) AllytheVampChick for reviewing last chapter, it is very much appreciated.**

**Don't forget to VOTE IN THE POLL!!! ~Ever Uley~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

**(CPOV)**

I was nineteen years old and I was getting married. It may seem young to other couples our age, but I had imprinted on Jennifer. I knew we weren't splitting up anytime soon. I straightened my tie as Austin stood next to me, grinning. He was my best man. Of course he would be, he's my brother, my pack brother, my Beta, my best friend. We clapped me on the shoulder and smiled at me. He didn't say anything and he didn't need to. I knew exactly what he was telling me with his eyes.

My dad came in the room then and told us it was time. We were getting married at the Cullen's house. It was the only place big enough to accommodate two packs of wolves comfortably. I walked out of Carlisle and Esme's room and down the stairs. We crossed through the kitchen and into the backyard. We took our places at the altar and waited.

After a few minutes, Quil and Claire's twins, Natalie and Justin Ateara started across the yard. Justin practically ran up the aisle and took his seat in the front row next to Claire. Natalie on the other hand, was relishing in the attention. She pranced up the aisle in all her five-year old glory tossing flower petals in the air.

She reached the end then sat in the front next to Quil. She was a daddy's girl. Just like Charlie. I only hoped when she grew up if she turned into a wolf, please god let her imprint on someone normal. Charlie had imprinted on Emmett the day we told the Cullen's about Blondie. Dad and I were furious at first, but then after we both had a wrestling match with Emmett, we let it go. We knew what it was like to imprint and have an imprint. We knew he wouldn't hurt her, if he did, I was an expert vampire killer.

Ally walked down the aisle next. She looked beautiful, of course. She had on a blue dress that complimented her complexion nicely. I noticed she looked nervous, but then she looked up and locked eyes with Sam J. She beamed at him and continued her walk. She stopped across from me and I saw she no longer looked nervous.

I looked up then as my bride started her walk. We locked eyes and it was like imprinting all over again. She had on a white gown with black print on the top and along the bottom, with a black bow tied around her waist. Paul was next to her with her arm through his. He looked like he could cry as he walked his daughter down the aisle. They reached me and Paul handed her off to me after kissing her cheek. I saw him take his seat next to Ana who leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Those two confused the hell out of me. One minute their all feisty and fighting, the next they're lovey dovey.

The ceremony passed quickly and we headed inside for the reception. Alice had foreseen that it would be sunny for the ceremony, but it would rain that evening so our reception had to be indoors. Sure enough as soon as we got inside, the rain poured from the sky. Alice pulled Jennifer up the stairs with Ally and Chelsea so she could change. Apparently girls had to have two different dresses, go figure. I mentioned it to Alice and she snapped, yelling about Jennifer needing to be able to dance and breathe at the same time. I didn't understand the girl, but Ally and Chelsea had agreed so I backed off. When the girls gang up, it's usually best if you just give up. Those girls are more stubborn than anyone I had ever met. Including my mother.

Jennifer came back downstairs in another white dress. It was a halter top with a beaded neckline. The dress could have been someone else's wedding dress, but of course, Alice had her wear it as a reception dress. It was still long but it would be easier to dance in than the one she was wearing before. She looked amazing. I couldn't speak. Jennifer came over to me and kissed my cheek.

I looked down at her as someone yelled it was time for our first dance. I smiled at her and said, "Me want to dance with you?" Oh god. Two years with this girl and I STILL can't put a sentence together. Of course, half of the room were werewolves and the others were vampires. Sprinkle in a few humans and Immortals, here and there. The one thing they had in common was the super hearing. Even the humans heard me say that to Jennifer and everyone was laughing.

Jennifer giggled but then answered the same way I had asked her, "Me want to dance, with you, Cody." She poked me in the chest as she said my name and I led her to the dance floor. We picked our wedding song to be "Heaven Tonight" by H.I.M. It was beautiful but not too sappy.

We danced a lot. We ate a lot. I glared at Emmett a lot when he dirty danced with my poor innocent sister to some rap song. Jennifer had slapped my chest when I started to shake and I calmed down. At the end of the night Jennifer threw her bouquet, which Charlie caught, making me shake again. I pulled off Jennifer's garter and purposely shot it at Harry. That made Leah laugh pretty hard and she teased her son about marrying a nice girl and not a vampire. I shot her and evil look and she raised her eyebrows, as if to challenge me.

Jennifer and I said our goodbyes to our family and the Cullens then we got into our waiting car. I drove us to Seattle. We would spend our wedding night here, and then we would honeymoon in Australia. My mom said she spent some time there and it was beautiful. I opened Jennifer's door and she stepped out. Alice had made her change clothes yet again before we left. She was now wearing a strapless, light blue dress. Anyone else wearing it would have been crazy to wear something like that in La Push in the middle of November. But, Jennifer's a werewolf and the cold had no effect on her, on either of us.

We went into the hotel together. Both of us were eager to spend our wedding night together, so we could get to the rest of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: The most fluff I've ever written, and the only wedding! So, hope you liked it and don't forget to vote! ~Ever Uley~**


	19. Chapter 19

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL!!!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who put this story on alert:**

_AllytheVampChick_

_aya163_

_dracolover69_

_EVILCLOWNS_

_fairy-tale romantic_

_Hales Bells_

_IlyEmbry90_

_Rachel2w2_

_summercomesoon_

_tallgirl101_

_xXLifeWithoutAMeaningXx_

**And everyone who favorited me:**

_AllytheVampChick_

_EVILCLOWNS_

_klarsen117_

_NoMonstersNoMagic_

_pitcaptain_

_Rachel2w2_

_xXLifeWithoutAMeaningXx_

**And to everyone who reviewed this story:**

_AllytheVampChick (my #1 person)_

_aya163_

_black rose a.k.a jane Longley_

_Rachel2w2_

_39XXmythicalcreatures101XX_

_curtis_

_summercomesoon_

_Hales Bells_

_fairy-tale romantic_

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, it really means a lot. If you want me to write anything else, go to my profile and vote for what you want me to write next. If you have any other ideas, PM me and I'll see what I can do with them. I've gotten a few really good ones already, especially from Feng Yue, I've really ran with that idea. So let me know and thanks again! ~Ever Uley~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Ok, so in the reviews, everyone was asking about different things that had to do with the wolves, so I thought I'd add one final chapter to tie up all the loose ends.

* * *

**

**Ten Years Later**

**(CPOV)**

I stepped out into my backyard and swept my eyes over everyone until I found Jennifer. I made my way over to her and sat next to her. She was feeding our son, Lee. He was a year old now and our youngest child. Today was our oldest daughter's birthday.

Jennifer had stopped phasing 8 years ago when she found out she was pregnant with our daughter, Rachel. I stopped phasing when Rachel was born. Jennifer and I ended up having four kids. Our oldest Rachel, who was turning seven; our daughter Aya, who is five; our youngest daughter, Aurore Darrelle, who is three and our only son, Lee who is one.

My brother Austin had taken over as Alpha for me, but he stepped down himself two years ago. He had imprinted on my ex-girlfriend Leana. It was awkward at first, but once she knew the whole story and why I broke up with her like I did, she was fine. They had gotten married four years ago and had a two-year old daughter named Jane Rose Black.

A few of the other pack members had families too. Sam J and Ally had an eight-year old son named Sam the Third. But we all just called him Sammy or Mini-Sam. Zack and Lacey had three kids, two daughters named Brittany, who is six, Erica who is four and a son named Andrew who is two.

Emmett and Charlie had gotten married two years ago when Charlie turned 22. She never wanted to get married young but Emmett had asked her twenty million times and she finally said yes. She knew it would happen eventually. They had a one-year old son named Curtis. Mom had turned Charlie into an Immortal being so that she could live with Emmett forever.

Their son was quite interesting. He looked like Emmett, but had Charlie's russet skin, but it was almost shiny. He didn't sparkle in the sun like Emmett, instead he almost glowed. He was born with golden eyes and survived on animal blood. He still ate human food, it just didn't satisfy him like blood did. I was interested to see if he phased or not, that would be something to see.

The pack now consisted of Matt, (who had taken over the Alpha position from Austin) Harry, Nick, and Chelsea. The smallest the pack has been in awhile. Quil and Claire's twins, Justin and Natalie were still a few years away from phasing.

The Cullen's were still a big part of our lives still. Obviously with Emmett and Charlie being together and all.

I looked to my left at Jennifer and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me making my heart flutter. She still did that to me when she smiled. I turned my attention to the kids playing in the yard.

Mom and dad were playing with Rachel, Aurore, Aya, Sammy, Curtis and Jane. All of my dad's old pack was here with most of my old pack and the Cullen's were here, too. The only ones missing were the Calder's. I thought they would have been the first ones here.

When Rachel was born seven years ago, my pack had come to see her and Jennifer in the hospital. I was getting something for Jennifer to eat. When I walked back into the room, Matt was holding my daughter and staring at her in a way that only a wolf would look at his imprint. I nearly attacked him but Jennifer stopped me.

At first it bothered me that Matt imprinted on my newborn baby girl, but after a while I was more than fine with it. My daughter would always have a protector and a best friend. No one would ever love her as much or as purely as Matt did. I knew what it felt like to imprint and I wanted that for my daughter. I was secretly hoping when the others phased that someone would imprint on my other daughters.

I sat watching the kids playing as the Jared, Kim, Matt and Lacey walked into our yard.

"MATTY!" Rachel squealed and ran for him. He picked her up and carried her to our table as Jennifer called everyone to eat.

We ate noisily and sang 'Happy Birthday' so loud, birds flew out of the trees, flying for their lives.

Around eight-thirty, all the kids laid down in the living room where mom had put in 'Finding Nemo' for them to watch.

All of the adults were filing out to the backyard once more, but I lingered in the doorway to the living room watching the movie.

Someone poked me in the side. I turned to see Ana with an amused look on her face. She raised her eyebrow and I shrugged.

"What? I love this movie." I told her innocently.

She laughed and dragged me out to the backyard.

We all sat around and talked for hours about life, kids, whatever random thing Paul or Quil would spit out.

My life felt complete as I looked around our circle.

Vampires. Werewolves. Immortals. Humans.

We were no longer enemies, but nor were we just allies. The Cullen's were our extended family and we wouldn't have it any other way.

Sure it took a lot to get us here and we had lost some of our nearest and dearest, but we knew if they were here they'd be just as happy.

Sam, Emily, Seth, Edward and Rosalie-though they are still terribly missed, this was exactly what they wanted and what they had fought for and died fighting for. I could even justify Rosalie's actions for attacking my mother, she was fighting for her family. Even if her view was warped we still had exactly what we always wanted, one big happy family. No boundaries, no fighting, just finally peace.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that answers some questions you guys had! Don't forget to vote in the poll and tell me what I should write next.**

**So, in case you couldn't tell, I named some of the kids after my most faithful reviewers and some of my family. **

_Rachel_ after **Rachel2w2**

_Aya_ after **aya163**

_Curtis_ after **Curtis**

_Jane Rose_ after **Black Rose aka Jane Longley**

_Aurore Darrelle_ after my dear friend **Aurore-Darrelle**.

_Lee_ after my brother **Lee**

_Erica_ after my sister **Erica**

And _Brittany_ and _Andrew_ were named for two very interesting people who are of course named **Brittany** and **Andrew**.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sad this is over, but I'll be back. Don't you worry about that! ~Ever Uley~**


End file.
